Something to Remember
by saberwolfxvi
Summary: Sequel to Something to Think About, four years later...and I'm horrible at summaries :3
1. Chapter 1

AN: FINALLY! Hello everyone and thanks for keeping up with my absence (I'm so sorry). Finally got the sequel to Something to Think About and hopefully you will enjoy it! I just revamped the story and edited some, so it's not a complete change. :3

* * *

Eyes always plagued Jade's dreams. She never knew why, but almost every night it was the same. A wolf, so dark that you could only see its eyes shining like beacons in the shadows, and it was always hunting her. And every night was the same. They raced through a densely forested valley with the moon always shining brightly as she weaved through the darkness. The wolf's breath was always on her neck, no matter how fast she ran and she could never shift. Every time she tried, a fear so cold took hold of her senses and she would just run.

Tonight was no different. Again she was in the dark silhouettes of the trees and a lone howl rang out into the night sky. The wolf was nowhere to be seen, so she stayed silent and still. Her golden eyes darted back and forth as she heard the ground rustling around her. She looked over her shoulder when she heard a twig snap and her muscles fired as she dug her feet into the dirt.

"What do you want?" Her whisper was echoing in the silence as she sighed and turned back to scout in front of her. A soft gasp escaped her lungs when she was met with a pair of glowing eyes, one blue, one brown. She tensed as the large, dark beast stood still, staring into her golden orbs. The girl dared not move, but her urge to flee was strong. Before she could take a step, the wolf snarled and closed its jaws around her neck.

Jade jolted up from her bed, her hand instinctively going to her neck to stop the bleeding. Her chest was heaving as she clutched at her flesh. There were no wounds, no blood. She fought desperately to calm her breathing as she inhaled deeply and ran her hand through her dark tresses.

x—x

"I'm worried about her, Harry." Ron said as he tried to finish his paperwork. They had just returned from a raid in Ireland, and now the two young men were sitting at their desks filing the reports. "We hardly see her anymore, and all her and Fleur do now is hunt. I tell ya, her getting that job in the Department of Magical Creatures was the last thing she needed."

"You know why she took that job, Ron." The raven haired boy said as he signed the last line on his six page report. "You know how she was when she was taken, she was like a zombie for months. I'm even surprised she managed to graduate with top marks." Ron scoffed as he continued scratching his pen against the paper relentlessly trying to finish.

"Hermione should really just forget about her and move on." The red head messily signed his name and dropped the papers in his out box. Suddenly, there Hermione was, standing in the doorway to their office leaning against the frame.

"Were you talking about me?" She asked firmly as she crossed her arms and entered the room. It had been four years since that night and Hermione had changed. Her hair was less wavy and her expression was always hard and serious. "Because I could've sworn I heard my name."

"Of course not!" Harry offered a smile, standing up to put on his jacket. "We were just discussing all of these werewolf sightings in the past few months, that's all."

"Fleur and I are looking into it." The brunette answered coldly as she fastened her cloak with the brooch she had gotten Jade for Christmas years ago. "I'm sure it's nothing, just some rampant new bloods." The man just sighed and waited for his friend to get his cloak.

They were all going out to the bar with Bill and Fleur like they did every Friday evening after work. Draco and Luna joined about every other week due to their jobs in the Department of Mysteries, fitting for the couple it seemed. As they left the Ministry, they walked a few blocks to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down in a corner booth where Fleur sat with Ginny. As the trio neared, Ginny stood up and captured Hermione in a tight embrace.

"It's so good to see you, 'Mione!" Ginny played for a professional quidditch team in Zurich and rarely came home, so tonight was a special occasion for the group. "How've you been? How is work going?"

Hermione let a smile play off her lips as she sat in between Fleur and Ginny and started talking about work, with the blonde Veela chiming in with details every now and then. The boys proceeded to talk about the latest raid they'd gone on to weed out the rest of the Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters in Liverpool.

"So, Ginny," Hermione said as she sipped on her fire whiskey. "How is life in Switzerland?"

"Oh gosh, 'Mione, it's fantastic!" It looked like the excitement was about to burst from the girl's face. "All the girls are wonderful on the team and the scenery there is beautiful, it hardly rains and there are mountains everywhere! The other day we went bathing in a natural spring and it was heaven."

"I must admit, Gin, I'm a little jealous." The brunette smiled at her friend and ordered herself another drink.

"What about you?" Hermione looked over sideways at the young witch who had been her closest friend. "Have you heard anything? About, well about,"

"No." Brown eyes darkened and her voice became cold again as she answered the unfinished question. "There are whispers, rumors that a lycan is planning something in America, but we have no real proof yet it's Thrash, or to intervene." Ginny nodded solemnly as Fleur put a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Don't worry, mon amie." She said softly. "We will make progress on this yet."

Hermione offered a small smile to her two friends to try and draw their attention away. She didn't like dwelling on what had happened years ago. She hated to think that Jade could be at the forefront of all these attacks overseas, but most of all, she despised the fact that she couldn't go over there with Ministry permission. Hermione twirled her finger thoughtfully in her whiskey before sticking it in her mouth and sucking off the burning elixir.

As the night ended, everyone made their way to their homes. Hermione now owned a spacious flat in downtown London, so she wasn't too far from work. Harry and Ron lived together in Grimmauld Place, while Bill and Fleur lived in Dartford in a nice size house in the country. Ginny was staying with her tonight since she had no desire to stay in an anywhere occupied by Ron, which, Hermione didn't blame her, Grimmauld Place was atrocious and always dirty. So after pecking Harry on the lips, the two girls were off in the opposite direction.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay at your place, 'Mione." Ginny slurred slightly as she wobbled down the sidewalk. "It was either your place or my parents' and I don't wanna seem like I need to stay there whenever I come home, y'know?" Hermione giggled and nodded as they reached the door to her flat. She flicked her wrist and the deadbolt unlocked before she ushered Ginny in and set her on the couch.

"And don't you worry about Jade, ok?" The red head continued to say as she peeled off her cloak. "You guys will find each other again, I just know it. She really loved you? And you don't just forget about love like that."

Hermione sighed heavily as she went to hang up their cloaks. Zephyr flitted in quietly and greeted his master with happy trills and soft pecks. He had grown a few inches since Jade had left and even though the little owl was happy with the Gryffindor, she often caught him sleeping by Jade's cloak that Hermione had kept hanging off the frame of her bed. Even he knew she was gone and didn't know if she'd return.

"Go on now, Zeph." She gently swatted the needy bird off her shoulder and he flew back to his perch happily. Hermione looked over and saw that Ginny was already asleep and snoring softly. She chuckled to herself and laid a blanket over her friend before heading down the hall to brush her teeth and get ready for bed.

By this time in her life she thought she would be living with someone, a roommate or lover. The Gryffindor flipped on the light in the bathroom and just looked at her reflection for a moment. So badly did she yearn for Jade to be with her, to be standing next to her getting ready to head to bed…together. Sometimes she swore the dark haired girl was standing next to her, but it was always her mind seeing what she wanted to see.

After Jade left initially, Hermione had locked herself away from everyone, crying for days until she fell asleep. She had lost a lot of weight from having a lack of appetite through the ordeal and it took almost another year for her to return to her almost normal self. That is when Fleur approached her with the job offer to work in the Department of Magical Creatures, as a hunter.

At first she was against it, she had never been the violent type, but in the job she saw the opportunity to find her lost love and she took it with little hesitation. Over the next year Hermione and Fleur had become best friends and skilled hunters. They tracked and caught magical creatures that had committed crimes or were fleeing from the Ministry.

Very rarely did they kill them unless they were too much of a threat to the other communities. As she finished brushing her teeth, she ran a hand through her brown tresses and gave herself one last look in the mirror. With another flick of her wrist the lights were shut off and she crossed the hall to her bedroom where Zephyr waited patiently next to Crookshanks to receive their good night affection.

"Good night, you two." Hermione gently patted the cat on the head before gently itching the owl on the top of the head.

x—x

The sun fell brightly on Jade's face through the window to her cabin and she rolled over, reluctant to acknowledge the morning.

"Jade." A heavy knock on her door snapped her out of her lull. "Wake up, I have something I need you to do for me." Her father never entered her cabin, he knew better than to try and force her awake.

Jade groaned as she rolled out of bed and pulled on a white shirt and black jeans. She ran a hand through her long black hair and yawned before opening the door and stepping into the spring air. There were seven other cabins in the small wooded area since two others in the pack had found mates. She walked to the largest cabin and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Thrash's voice was muffled, but having lycan senses makes things a lot easier to catch. As she entered, the alpha was sitting at his kitchen table eating breakfast. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Maybe later," Jade answered politely as she sat down across from her father. "You said you had a mission for me, father?" Thrash nodded his head, his dark hair had grown and was getting shaggy, falling into his eyes.

"Yes." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and took a sip of his water before continuing. "I kind of have an international mission for you." Jade cocked an eyebrow at her father.

"International?" The girl folded her hands and rested her chin on them. "For what? Expanding your territory?"

"In a way you could say that." He looked at her as he ripped a piece of venison with his teeth. "We are looking for other wolves, followers or supporters in case we ever need to flee the country. Rayna will be leaving on her own mission later today for France."

"We won't be going together?" Jade's expression looked slightly concerned as she thought of her trusted companion not being with her.

"Is that a problem?" Thrash's voice was challenging as he eyed his second in command carefully. "I thought I'd send Jayce with you this time, if you don't mind. The task is easy enough, spend a few months overseas and establish our connections. Then come home."

"That is not a problem, but Jayce is just a pup." The lycan girl scoffed as she thought about the young brunette boy who couldn't be more than seventeen. He'd been integrated recently from a different pack, so he wouldn't be much help whether Jade took him along or not. "Are you sure he'll be able to handle this? Being so far away from the pack and such."

"It'll be a good way to wet his claws." Her father's hand waved dismissively. "Not too many threats in Britain, so he should be fine. Now he's waiting for you by the training area, you're to leave immediately. And make sure to check in with the Ministry over there in London, we don't want you to raise an suspicions because you missed a minor step." He waved his hand again, dismissing his daughter. "I'd wish you good luck, but I know you don't need it."

Thrash flashed a grin as Jade bowed slightly and left the cabin. She made her way to her home to pack some things and then wrapped a cloak around her shoulders before heading to the training area to gather Jayce, who was sparring with his brother Jerrod.

"Jayce Matthews." She said firmly as she stood at the edge of the dirt ring they were in. "We have a mission to complete and I won't have your lack of experience slow me down. So let's get going."

The brunette boy stumbled as she ran to his superior and bowed respectively. He was eager to please, literally like a puppy that came with his young age. As all young lycans, he wanted to prove himself to the alpha and beta to work his way up the ranks. He just wanted to make a name for himself in the pack.

"Where are we off to, Jade?" The excitement was growing in the young teen's voice as they walked to the perimeter of the forest. "Alpha said he had a mission I was to accompany you on, but he wouldn't tell me what."

"Great Britain, to form connections with the native wolves there." Jade answered as she stopped and held her arm out to the pup. "Now don't get too excited, it's not going to be a lot of fighting or anything like that. It's more of a diplomatic quest, but still don't ever let your guard down, understood?" Jayce nodded eagerly as he placed a hand on Jade's outstretched arm and they side-along apparated with a soft clash of thunder. They arrived in front of the Ministry of Magic on a gray London afternoon.

x—x

Harry and Ron were standing guard at customs in the Department of Magical Creatures. A boring day for the two aurors as travelers with creature blood were checked into the country, really they were only there in case there was a problem, which never happened, but every once every few months.

"This has to be the worst part of our job." Ron complained as they stood guard by the check in desk while a half giant was signing his papers. "I mean really, our skills are going to waste here."

"It's part of the job." Harry sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just suck it up and deal with it so we don't get stuck here again tomorrow. If you would've filed your paperwork correctly we wouldn't even be here."

Ron snorted and leaned up against the desk lazily. While Harry was watching closely as people were standing in line checking in, there was a familiar face that walked through the spinning glass doors. His eyes widened as the figure neared to stand in line at the desk.

 _ **It can't be.**_ Harry thought to himself as he straightened up slightly to pay more attention. Dark hair flowed gracefully behind the young woman as a younger brunette boy followed closely behind her. Their turn came to the desk and Harry was sure of the person standing in front of him.

"I'm here to check in." Her smooth voice sang through the air as she spoke. His friend finally noticed who was standing next to him and his eyes widened as his hands clenched into tight fists. Harry shook his head slowly to try and signal Ron not to do anything stupid.

"Name?" The woman at the desk droned, not even bothering to look up.

"Jade McHale." The golden eyed woman answered swiftly. "And my companion is Jayce Matthews." The woman scratched their names down on a form quickly and pushed her glasses farther up her nose.

"Heritage?"

"Part lycan and lycan." Annoyance was starting to creep its way from Jade's voice as the woman's voice at the desk was becoming a pain in her ears.

"Reason for visit and birth date?" The woman must've really disliked her job…or was just really proficient, either way, the lycan hoped the questions were almost finished.

"Business." The dark haired girl breathed airily. "Mine is December twentieth, and the boy's is March second." There was a series of stamping and with a flick of the older woman's wand, two identification cards were conjured with their pictures, descriptions, and birth dates.

"Enjoy your visit to Britain." Another dulcet tone from the old crone, but Jade nodded, thanked the lady, and handed Jayce his card.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" A voice from her right was seething at her. The girl turned to look at the tall red head next to her with a scowl on her face.

"Do I know you?" Confusion and irritation were playing on the dark haired woman's face as she looked the man right in the eyes. He seemed to get angrier when she asked the question. "I'm pretty sure I have the right to be here now that I've taken the steps to let you know that I'm _actually_ here."

"You playing at something?!" Ron took a step towards her threateningly, to which Jade stood her ground and glared up at him. Suddenly, a blonde woman was at his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. She whispered something to him and he shot an angry stare at the half lycan before storming off.

"Please forgive him." The blonde witch apologized. "He must've mistaken you for someone else. Our apologies." Jade waved her hand lazily.

"Don't worry about it." The lycan said smoothly. "Now, if there isn't anything else I need to do, we had best be on our way."

"Actually, there is one more step you have to go through." The blonde turned slightly and the two lycans followed. "Please come with me." They followed the woman into a smaller office where a brunette sat at a desk doing paperwork. "You'll need to stay out here."

The woman's arm extended, stopping Jayce from entering. He shot a glance at Jade and she nodded as he sat down in a leather chair right outside the office door. The blonde closed the door quietly as Jade entered the office.

"Please sit." The brunette said quietly without looking up from her work. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was told that I needed to come here for the last step to make my travel to Britain legitimate."

Jade sat in the chair in front of the desk and waited patiently for the woman to finish her work. As the brunette set her pen down and ran a hand through her wavy hair she finally looked up and her brown eyes widened when they locked with gold orbs. Jade felt a strange tug in her throat as the woman in front of her caught her gaze.

"Oh, Jade." The woman's voice was barely a whisper, but enough for her lycan ears to catch it.

"Have we met before?" Jade's eyebrow arched with the question as confusion crossed her features.

"N-no! Of course not." The woman extended her hand to the half lycan. "I just have your paperwork here in front of me. Anyway, my name is Hermione Granger." Jade accepted her hand and shook it gently as a shock ignited when their hands touched. Hermione quickly pulled her hand away and cleared her throat as she straightened the papers in front of her.

"The last stage is just to sign your form. Since you friend is underage, only your signature is needed." Jade nodded, still confused by the strange feeling she was getting from the young brunette in front of her, and she picked up the pen and signed her name.

"You seem…" The pen was back on the desk and Hermione had stapled the papers and set them in her out box. "Oddly familiar. You're sure we've never met before?"

Jade hadn't really changed since the last time she laid eyes on her, besides of course, that her eyes were no longer a deep cerulean, but a warm gold. Her hair was still long, but it looked like it had recently been cut and only reached the middle of her back. There was a lone scar that trailed vertically across her jawline by her right ear where otherwise, her face was still flawless. Hermione bit her lower lip nervously and shook her head.

"I'm afraid not." It killed the brunette to keep the truth bottled up with her love right in front of her. "Is this your first visit to Britain?"

"Yes," Jade answered as she crossed her legs. "I'm from California originally. Just here on business indefinitely."

 _ **Indefinitely?**_ Hermione thought frantically as she listened attentively to the half lycan. There was time to try and make her remember who she was. A new hope was building inside the hunter as she felt a pain in her heart.

"Sounds lovely." The brunette answered averting her gaze to her desk slightly. "I've only been to California once, for school. It was…an amazing experience." Jade smiled gently at the girl.

"It's definitely a place to visit." Woman was trying hard to figure out why the brunette witch in front of her seemed so familiar. Maybe they had met once or seen each other when she had visited the states? Jade was unsure, but there was something nagging at her to try and find out, which led her to her next question.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind helping a traveler? I am staying in London and could use a crash course on your Ministry's regulations." Hermione's heart almost leapt out of her chest as the soothing voice floated to her ears. She tried hard to suppress it, but she felt the heat start to rise in her cheeks. "Coffee? When you get off work of course."

"I-I'd love to." She answered timidly. "I get off at six o'clock this evening. We can meet at the Leaky Cauldron at seven?" Jade nodded as she stood and extended her hand. Hermione grasped it and shook it again.

"Sounds good." Jade gave one final nod before heading out the door where Jayce was waiting patiently. "Let's go, Matthews." The boy nodded readily and followed the beta wolf before she paused and turned back towards the brunette. "Oh, that's a beautiful pendant by the way. I have a similar one."

Jade held out her silver wolf so Hermione could see and the brunette felt her heart drop to her stomach before nodding and then the lycan was gone. She flicked her wrist and her door shut quietly, before being thrust open again to have a red faced Ron and inquisitive Fleur enter her office. Hermione sighed before letting her head drop into her waiting hands.

"What the fuck is she doing here?!" Ron spat, not trying hard to conceal his voice or his rage. Fleur shot a look at the young man and turned her attention to Hermione.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" The French woman went and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. The younger witch nodded slowly and took another deep breath.

"She's here." Hermione whispered softly. "She's here for a few months, on business. We are having coffee tonight when I'm finished here."

"Does that mean she remembers?" Fleur was getting eager. She had grown tired of seeing her friend and close companion so sad for the past four years, but Hermione shook her head again and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No," She sighed and pulled her brown hair into a low ponytail. "There is something, definitely there, but she doesn't remember me, and obviously none of you either."

"This is a good step though, non?" Fleur chirped trying to reassure her friend. "This gives you an opening to get her to remember you, to remember everything!" Ron scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the wall. "Don't mind Ronald. He's just jealous."

Another scoff and Ron turned and left the office hastily. Everything was happening so fast for Hermione. Jade was close enough for them to touch and she couldn't do anything. She looked up at the clock which read five o'clock. Two hours and she would be meeting with Jade.

"I don't know what to do, Fleur." Hermione said as she stood up and started to pace slowly in front of the window. "There's a chance now, but…I can't rush this. I want so badly to tell her everything that has happened since she left."

"Don't worry, Hermione." Fleur spoke softly and hugged her friend gently. "The time will come and she will return to you. Being around you now might help jog back her memories of how you met." The brunette nodded trying to calm her nerves.

Fleur was right, being around Jade might help her remember everything that had happened between them. As for now, she returned to her desk as the blonde bid her farewell and Hermione was left alone with her thoughts. She smiled to herself, seeing Jade again had awakened a new feeling in her she hadn't felt since their first kiss and she wasn't ready to lose it again.

x—x

"Is it wise to meet with that woman?" Jayce asked his superior as they entered their flat and unpacked. They both had their own room, but Jayce, being a loyal pup, stayed around his beta while they were awake. "She is part of the division that keeps tabs on us. Won't that compromise anything?"

"It won't hurt a thing." She answered flatly as she hung up her cloak by the door. "Besides, it might be to our benefit to have someone inside of the Ministry here. She seemed rather eager to get to know me."

What the lycan girl had left out, was that she was eager to get to know her as well. She neglected to reveal the tug she felt to Jayce as he wouldn't have understood, nor did she think she could trust the young boy. "Why don't you do some recon in the city's pubs and find out if there are any omega lycans or clans around the area. That should be easy enough for you, yeah?" Jayce smiled at the dark haired woman and nodded.

"What should I do if I find anyone?" He asked as he stood up and pulled his cloak tight around his shoulders.

"Tell them what we are working towards." Jade's voice was flat still as she sat down on her bed. "If they want to join or help, take their name and we will set up a meeting." Jayce nodded again and walked out the door.

The clock on the nightstand next to the bed flashed six o'clock in red digital numbers. Jade rose and entered the bathroom. She started the shower and began setting her toiletries around the sink before stripping of her clothes as steam started to roll from behind the shower curtain.

The hot water felt refreshing to the lycan as she lathered her hair and rinsed it thoroughly. She was surprised that the eight hour time change wasn't affecting her…yet, but she knew it would catch up with her eventually. When she exited the bathroom the clock read six thirty and she dressed quickly as she cast a drying charm on her hair.

Jade donned a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark gray button up shirt. She pulled her cloak around her shoulders and was out the door in the light drizzle that never seemed to stop. Some nice patron on the street pointed her in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron and she arrived there at seven o'clock on the dot.

"Care for a drink miss?" A hunched man asked as she entered the door and she shook her head politely. "My name is Tom, if you need anything please, don't hesitate to ask."

"She's with me, Tom." A strangely familiar voice answered as the brunette gently touched Tom's shoulder.

"Ah, Miss Granger!" He smiled a toothy grin and bowed respectively. "Let me know if either of you ladies need anything. I'll be around to your booth momentarily to check on you." As the man headed off in the direction of a large party of wizards, Hermione led Jade to a corner booth.

"It seems you are well known here." Jade smiled as she laid her cloak next to her in the empty space. "Are you famous?" Hermione chuckled and sipped on her mixed drink.

"I guess you could say that." The brunette set her drink down again and folded her hands on the table. "I'm sort of a regular here. I have been since I was twelve years old."

"So tell me, Miss Granger." Jade said quietly as she sipped on the glass of water in front of her. "How long have you been working in the Ministry?" Little did Jade know, Hermione had already gone through two glasses of fire whiskey and soda before the lycan had shown up.

"About three years now." The brunette answered, her nerves eased from the previous drinks. "It wasn't exactly what I had planned on to begin with when I finished school, but the opportunity came up and I couldn't really turn it down. What sort of business are you here for?"

"International relations, of sorts." Jade raised her hand and ordered a drink from Tom as he passed by. "Hoping it doesn't take as long as my boss says it will. I tend to work fast in my line of work." Tom meandered over and set a bottle of butter beer on front of Jade and was on his way again.

"Do you not like it here?" The brunette pressed as she looked into gold eyes.

"Well," The half lycan took a long swig from her drink and sighed. "I'm not really a fan of the weather. After living in California, your sun doesn't compare, or seem to make it through the clouds." Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the first conversation Fleur and Jade had had about the weather and how they agreed it was gloomy all the time.

"The weather is rather deplorable in the spring time." The hunter chuckled. "It rains a lot and the sun barely comes out every couple days, but when it does it's worth it to be in the countryside or go sightseeing in London."

"That and my friend back home." Jade continued as she downed the rest of her beer. "They won't be very pleased if I left without saying goodbye." Hermione tensed hearing Jade speak of a 'friend' back home.

"A boyfriend?" The brunette asked cautiously stirring her drink. Jade chuckled softly and shook her head.

"No, well she's a girl, but not a girlfriend either really." She waved her hand in the air and immediately Tom was back with another butter beer. "I'm not really sure what she is, a companion more so. She wants more, but I just can't give it to her."

Why was she spilling her guts to this woman she barely knew? Jade watched intently as Hermione sipped on her drink and nodded as she spoke. The rest of the time at the pub was spent chatting about work and school and before she knew it a clock tolled it's chime at ten o'clock.

"Blimey, we've been here that long?" Hermione exclaimed as she took a long sip of her water. She had intelligently stopped drinking after four.

"Well I should be heading back." Jade said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Jayce will probably be thinking I got kidnapped or something." The brunette smiled as she laid some money on the table and the lycan did the same. Hermione felt a sinking in her chest as she watched Jade stand and wrap her cloak around her shoulders. "Thanks for meeting with me tonight, I enjoyed picking your brain."

"As did I." Hermione smiled softly as she draped her own cloak around her shoulders and fastened it tightly. She felt gold eyes watching her closely as Jade leaned forward and gently touched Hermione's brooch with her fingertips.

"This is beautiful." The taller girl whispered adoringly. "Where did you get it?" The brunette's chest tightened and she inhaled quietly. She was so close, Jade was admiring her own adornment and...nothing. No sense of realization or epiphany happened, just curiosity.

"I uhm…" Hermione stumbled with her words as she tried to think of how to answer the question. "It was a gift from a friend."

"Lovely." Jade said once more before straightening up and extending her hand. "Well thank you, Miss Granger, it was a pleasure, but I must be going. I start bright and early in the morning." The hunter nodded and grasped the half lycans hand. A familiar warmth spread from her hand up her arm slowly as Jade shook it firmly. "Perhaps when I return to the city we can get together again." Again, Hermione nodded, afraid that her voice my fail as she kept all her secrets of Jade's past inside.

"I would like that." Hermione smiled before Jade left the inn into the night rain and out of brunette's life again. She smirked to herself at the irony of the situation before ordering one last shot of whiskey and heading home.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you have a nice time?" Jayce asked as the beta lycan walked through the door soaking wet from the rain. He was sitting in a recliner watching a muggle television eating pizza. "I hope you don't mind, I ordered food while you were out. I didn't know how long you'd be gone.

"I don't mind." She sighed as she . "It was a good information, but now we have to get back to business." Jade hung her wet cloak near the furnace in the living room and sat on the couch adjacent from her protégé. "So did you find any useful information tonight?"

"I did actually." He took out a stack of papers from the floor next to him and threw them on the coffee table. "All witches and wizards who are willing to house us if we ever have to flee America, and…" Jayce paused as he pulled out a smaller piece of paper from his pocket.

"Some…man or half werewolf…or something, named Infir Greyback wants to aid us." Jade had heard the surname before, in the papers maybe? The Greyback she had heard of had aided Voldemort in his conquest to try and dominate the wizarding world. If that was the case with this whelp, she didn't want him anywhere near her or the pack.

"We will see about him." Jade answered flatly. "I'll have to speak with him personally if I decide to pursue him. Good work Jayce, tomorrow we are going to be traveling out of London an hour or so to search for a clan that's made up of wandering omega wolves. So be on your guard and make sure to get some sleep."

The young lycan nodded and headed into his room after bidding his companion good night. Jade stayed up another hour scanning over the finformation Jayce had gathered for her. She finally got to bed around two in the morning, oddly with thoughts of Hermione floating in her mind. The woman shrugged the thoughts off as she rolled over and fell asleep.

x—x

When Hermione awoke the next morning she was about to get ready for work when she realized it was Saturday and she didn't need to be on the office. She quickly entered her adjoined bathroom and prepared to shower. The scenes from last night were lingering in her mind and she was trying her best to not dwell on them. As she stood under the massaging streams of water, she kept thinking about how Jade had seen the brooch and hadn't seemed to be affected by it. She felt another pull in her chest as she thought about Jade never regaining her memories.

"Hermione?" hermione jumped when she heard her name being called from somewhere in her flat.

"Fleur?" Hermione yelled out of surprise. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Hermione, it's ten o'clock in the morning." The French witch quipped as she cracked the door slightly so she could hear better. "We are supposed to be meeting Harry and Ginny for brunch soon." Oh right, how could she have forgotten? Hermione cursed herself mentally and rushed the rest of her shower before running out and throwing her bathrobe around her slim body.

"Sorry, Fleur." The hunter apologized as she ran to her closet and grabbed some clothes. "I will be ready in a few moments, just let me get dressed."

"There is no rush." The blonde sat down leisurely on Hermione's bed and waited patiently for the younger witch to get dressed. "How was your night?" The brunette froze momentarily at the query before charming her hair dry and running a brush through it.

"Oh well, it was fine." She answered hastily, hoping her friend wouldn't notice the hesitation. "Just had a drink with a friend."

"A _good_ friend from what I hear." There was giggle and Hermione could imagine the Veela smirking. "Harry told me after you left the office. He was listening outside your door." The brunette exited the bathroom dressed in jeans and a black off the shoulder sweater. "Well?"

"Well what?" Hermione asked as she pulled on her tennis shoes. She was trying hard to get the blonde to drop it, but she should've known better with Fleur.

"How was it?" Fleur sat up slightly showing she was very interested in what the Gryffindor had to say. "Did she remember anything at all?"

"Not really." Hermione sighed as she tied her shoes and stood up. "She didn't remember me at all. It felt like she was drawn to me, but it's not the same." A slight frown appeared on the blonde's face as she stood and put a reassuring hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Give it time, mon amie." The older witch hummed. "She will come back if you spend more time with her." Hermione was trying hard not think about everything that was happening. Just because Jade was back, that didn't actually mean much of anything. Fleur was really the only friend that had been giving her enough hope not to give up on Jade after all these years.

Ginny and Ron had tried hard to set her up with other people (Ron included) and help her move on, but it was no use. No one she had met the past four years was comparable to Jade in Hermione's eyes. Harry had supported her for a little while, but soon he too was trying to get her mind off of the lycan, in more subtle ways like work and going out, which was more appreciated by the brunette, but Fleur was always telling her not to give up, that there was hope for Jade to come back to her.

Because of that, they had grown very close where Hermione considered Fleur as an older sister, which seemed to make Ron even more jealous than he already was. It was ridiculous really, since he had been dating Romilda Vane for almost two years now. Poor girl was blinded by the infatuation she had for him.

"Thanks for everything, Fleur." Hermione said as they walked out the door into the dim sunlight that was trying hard to break through the cloud cover in the sky. "I really do appreciate your support."

A bright toothy smiled flashed across the blonde's face as they walked to the small diner just down the block. Ginny and Harry were cuddled in a booth in the back as they entered the establishment and waved once they spotted their friends. They all ordered coffee and made small talk while their food was being prepared.

"So, 'Mione." Ginny's tone was already telling Hermione where this conversation was headed. "How was your date last night?"

"Oh merlin, Gin," The brunette sighed as she rubbed her temples. "It wasn't a date, it was a meeting more than anything."

"Well she asked you out didn't she?" The red head pressed, sipping on her coffee.

"Yes but-"

"That means it was a date!" Hermione was getting mildly irritated with her friend's insinuations.

"No." The brunette answered calmly while dropping a cube of sugar in her cup. "All we talked about really was work. I think it was more of a networking opportunity for her."

Ginny snorted and gave her friend the 'I know you know that's not what it meant' look. Hermione rolled her brown eyes and thankfully, their food arrived so there wasn't much more conversation about the drinks she had shared with her former lover. It instead took a turn to talking, or gossiping really, about Ron and Romilda and how Ginny couldn't stand how the girl acted, fawning over him like some fanatic.

"He finally got the kind of girl he's always wanted." Hermione said as she bit into a piece of toast. "Clearly she doesn't have too many wits about her if she's with Ronald." Fleur choked back a laugh as her mouth was full of eggs and Harry just rolled his eyes. They all knew Romilda was a horrible fame chaser, she didn't even really try to hide it. When she couldn't bag Harry she moved on to the next best thing, which was Ron.

"I feel sorry for him sometimes." Ginny said thoughtfully as she poked her salad. "He doesn't even see that she doesn't really like _him._ She just likes the attention he gets and some of the tiny privileges that come with his sort of fame.

"I seem to think they are the perfect match." Fleur said stirring her coffee slowly. "Both slightly daft and wanting the same thing." As the group finished their meals, Fleur's silver bracelet began to glow and she stepped out to contact the ministry.

"I feel like Fleur and I will have a job to do today." Hermione said as she laid some sickles on the table by her check. "Let's hope it's not going to be too difficult." The three remaining adults stepped outside and chatted for a bit before Fleur rounded the corner with what Hermione called her 'work face'. The brunette sighed heavily and bid her friends farewell before meeting the blonde half way down the sidewalk.

"Amos just called and said there is a situation with some rogue lycans in the north." The blonde's words hit Hermione and all she could think about was if Jade was in the middle of this 'situation'. "We are to report to King's Lynn, northeast of Petersborough." Hermione nodded as Fleur held out her arm. The brunette placed her hand on it and they apparated with a soft crack.

x—x

Jade and her companion were standing on a cliff overlooking a shallow valley that led to the beach and the ocean. Below them, was a rag-tag group of omega lycans wreaking havoc on a small village.

"Well so much for trying to get them to join us." Jayce sighed as he looked down his nose at the unruly beasts. "They obviously can't be controlled and have no sense of direction."

Jade stood there for a moment, the sea breeze blowing gently through her hair and for a moment, she closed her eyes and it reminded her of home by the ocean. Her eyes snapped open again when a lycan had pinned down a young girl. Without hesitation she slid down the bank of rock and sprinted towards the animal.

"Wait a minute!" The boy's voice was caught in the wind and blown in the opposite direction of Jade's ears. The brown beast in front of her raised its clawed hand, ready to bring it down on the child. Jade slammed her body into the burly body and it went flying away from its victim.

"Get going." Jade said firmly to the young girl at her feet. She nodded quickly and ran past Jade to join the surviving villagers. The brown wolf stood and growled menacingly at her, angered that his kill had been interrupted by this stranger. Jade's eyes stayed glued to the wolf in front of her and they narrowed as he dug his claws into the sand getting ready to charge.

"You have two options here, either stand down and let me speak with all of you, or leave." The lycan growled at her loudly which caught the attention of the rest of his make shift pack and they gathered around her slowly. Before they encircled her completely, Jayce was there with his back against hers. He was crouched slightly with his claws out in mid shift.

"You're all about to make a big mistake if you don't back off." The brunette boy growled as he shifted quickly into his lycan form. His hazel eyes being the only indication that he wasn't truly a monster. Jade tried to stay calm as the six wolves closed in. Suddenly, there was a loud crack and two figures appeared a few yards away. Eight pairs of eyes shot in their direction and one lycan broke off and lunged towards them. Fleur easily dispatched of the beast with a swift flick of her wand and stunned the monster as he fell in a heap at her feet.

"Who is in charge here?" The blonde asked dangerously as she pointed her wand at the group of lycans. This only succeeded in angering the other wolves and they all charged the two hunters. Hermione raised her wand and stunned a couple of the beasts headed her way. Jade took the opportunity to tackle the brown wolf in front of her to the ground and pinned his arms down. Her gold eyes were glowing angrily as she spoke softly to the lycan.

"Give up now and I'll make sure you go free." She hissed quietly while the wolf under her struggled. "Or I can let these hunters take you." The lycan's eyes widened slightly, no one knew what happened when you were dragged back the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures because no magical creature got out after they were taken in usually. He relaxed under her slightly as she got up and stunned the remaining lycans around her.

"What happened here?" The Veela asked with anger in her eyes, her wand still pointed at Jade who raised her hands defensively as Jayce returned to normal.

"They were attacking the village." Jayce said quietly. Hermione came and stood next to the blonde witch not making eye contact with Jade.

"We…intervened before it got worse." Gold eyes trailed to the young brunette witch standing next to the Veela. "Hello, Hermione." The girl instantly blushed and finally locked eyes with the half lycan.

"I hope you had nothing to do with this, Jade." Hermione had to retain her professionalism since she was on the job. The dark haired woman smirked and waved her hand dismissively.

"Of course not." Her gold eyes locked with Hermione's and the brunette cleared her throat. "I'd be a fool to break any laws of the Ministry while I'm here. I just stopped them from causing any more damage to these people." Fleur's eyes glanced at the group of villagers that were standing behind Jade and her protégé.

"It's true, miss." The young girl was hiding slightly behind a large man whom Jade assumed was her father. "She-she helped me. They were attacking, and she stopped them." The girl gave a weak smile and Jade returned it. Fleur's eyes softened slightly and she lowered her wand.

"We still have to do something about these rogue lycans." Hermione said to her partner as she too lowered her wand. Both hunters looked down at the now humans as they sat and awaited their punishment. "Should we take them back to the Ministry?" Several of the lycans there tensed visibly at the word 'ministry', Jade figured their fate at the Ministry was about as grim as any other criminal's would be.

"You hunters." The lycan that had attacked the young girl spoke loudly to the women in front of him. "Ministry dogs, you think you can control how we live our lives like we are part of _your_ law." He stood and turned his dark gray eyes to Jade. "We have our own ways of dealing with things, you have no right to try and pretend like you have any authority here!"

Two others stood up to face them, and before Fleur could raise her wand, they attacked. The brown lycan was obviously their makeshirt leader and as he was in mid shift, he howled loudly. A lycan shifted hastily and attacked the women, but Hermione's reflexes were honed and she easily knocked the wolf back. Four more were advancing and Jade knew the two witches wouldn't be able to handle them on their own for very long.

"Jayce, help the hunters." Jade commanded calmly as she stepped in between Hermione and three of the oncoming lycans. Jayce easily dispatched of a black wolf that had tried to sneak up on Fleur. "I gave you the chance to redeem yourselves." Her voice was powerful yet quiet as she spoke to the advancing beasts. "Now I have no choice." With a wave of her hand a great wall of fire set ablaze in front of her taking down the two lesser wolves. The leader stopped before his fur could be singed and snarled angrily at the fire.

"You protect these hunters?!" He snarled as he broke through the flames and advanced on Jade. "They think they can control who we are and what we do!" As he neared he swung a giant clawed hand at the half lycan's head and she dodged swiftly.

"They take us and torture our kind in the Ministry dungeons while they go home and sleep soundly in their beds like we are nothing more than animals!" Another swing, a bite, a kick…all finding air where Jade once stood.

As fast as Jade dodged, her hand found the lycan's throat and pushed him back onto the ground. A low growl erupted from her throat as the gold began to glow in her eyes and fangs began to extend when she clenched her teeth. She tried hard to hold back her change, if it could be avoided, she would never shift. Only a percentage of her lycan blood was tapped when she was fighting and she had never fully changed in front of many except her father and Rayna. That had been years ago.

"You lack the diplomatic logic of a leader." She spat at him as he began to change back to his human self. "Stay down and I could _possibly_ keep you from being taken." Her voice was a sharp whisper and the man below her had an equally sharp glare. "Fight me, and I will finish you myself." She flexed her hand making the man choke and gasp for air. Her message being sent, she stood and dusted off her clothes before turning back to the people behind her. Jayce had a smug smile on his face, while Hermione and Fleur stood in shock at how easily the beast was apprehended by the woman who hadn't even began to shift once throughout the ordeal.

"We still need to take him with us, Jade." Hermione's voice was determined to maintain her composure. As the teenage boy walked over to his superior he glanced down at the man on the ground and scowled.

"Maybe we should let them take him." He whispered keeping his hazel eyes on the man. "He's a disgrace to our blood."

"Everyone deserves a chance to change." She replied back as she passed him. "Let me have a word with the hunters. He could prove to be an asset to us in the future." Jade languidly walked over to the two witches and smiled. Hermione was still amazed how much danger her gold eyes could hold, but now there was no sign of any malcontent, just Jade's gentle gaze. "Please, this is a lycan matter. Allow me to handle it myself."

"That isn't possible." Fleur spoke keeping her guard up with the half lycan. "He has broken the law and must be taken back with us. Obviously he is the leader, so he is the only one we need to take. You can handle the others if you wish. This man has been wanted in our department for years."

"Be that as it may." Jade continued calmly. "If you let me take him, I promise he will be punished to the full extent of _our_ law. And he won't ever be a problem for the Ministry again." She closed her eyes for a moment and took a breath. "Attacking innocent people is one of the highest crimes you can commit in our society. Let me take him." Fleur faltered for a moment as she turned to her Hermione for her opinion on the matter. "Take another back so you won't get in trouble with your department, but that man is mine." There was resolve in her gold eyes when she opened them again.

"I'm sorry, Jade." Hermione said finally after a wordless discussion with her partner. "We must take him back with us." Jade sighed as she backed slowly, appearing to give them access to the fallen man whose eyes were filled with fear now. Jayce stayed close to her as she stopped next to the fallen wolf.

"Believe me, Miss Granger," Her voice was soft when she spoke and her eyes were smiling. "When I say I am truly sorry for what I am about to do, and hope it doesn't change your opinion of me." Without warning Jade grabbed Jayce's arm and stepped on the man's leg before apparating away. Hermione and Fleur ran to the spot where Jade once stood.

"Damn it." Hermione cursed as she looked around at the other unconscious lycans around her. "Mr. Diggory is going to have a conniption." She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily as she looked around.

"Well," Fleur said coming to stand next to her. "We still have a mess to clean up here. We can deal with Jade later." Hermione knew her friend was right as they started binding the remaining lycans and sending them off to the Ministry for questioning.

"What do you think she wants with him?" Hermione asked absentmindedly as they helped repair the village buildings and homes. "That lycan, we've been after him for years and we only had the chance because of Jade and then she snatches him." Fleur finished putting the roof back onto a house and turned to her friend.

"I'm not sure, Hermione." She whispered as they started back towards the beach where they appeared. "I feel like we should keep a close eye on her though. Perhaps she has some hidden agenda that goes along with her business she has here." Hermione nodded. Jade had been very vague on her purpose here. Business she had said, but what kind of business. Public relations…but what did that mean?

x—x

The three lycans appeared in a forest full of sunlight, Jade's foot still on the man's leg while he was on the ground. He grunted as Jade lifted her foot off him and headed towards a large tent that was set up a mere few feet away.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" The man spat as she stood up and dusted off his pants. Jayce growled at him threateningly as he tried to approach Jade.

"I'm the one who just saved your hide." Jade said without turning around as she combed her fingers through her hair. "Reluctantly so, as well. I might have severed a great opportunity for me by saving your life, but you must understand, disobey me and I will quickly end your existence. Do you understand?" Her eyes glowed eerily as she turned to face the man in front of her. He swallowed hard and nodded. "Now, what's your name?"

"Aiden." The gray eyed man said. He couldn't have been more than thirty years old with his dark brown hair thinning slightly. "Aiden Cunningham. I've been on the run from the hunters for about two years now."

"Well if you've been running around killing innocent people," Jayce spat as he crossed his arms. "I don't blame them for wanting your head on a pike."

"Careful, whelp." Aiden snarled as he glared at the younger man. "You don't even look like you have the skin of a warrior and you speak to me that way." The brunette boy growled at the taller man who stood his ground and bared his teeth.

"Enough." Jade snapped flipping her hair over her shoulder. "This is no time to be quarreling amongst ourselves. The task at hand is to make sure Aiden doesn't get seen or found by the Ministry. You and I will have to stay under the radar as well Jayce, hopefully my ties with Miss Granger will keep us that way. No doubt she is rather cross with me." The male lycans gave each other one last glare before turning their backs. Jade walked into the tent and sat down at the table to write her father with the details of their 'trip' so far. Jayce entered after and flopped down on his cot to take a nap.

"So, what exactly are you guys up to?" Aiden asked as he sat down across from the she lycan. "Obviously you are planning something, and you're no alpha."

"We are just looking for people like you." Jade answered, not lifting her gaze away from the paper and pen. "Rogues or omegas that don't have a pack, to join ours. My father, our alpha, wants to try and rid the world of its laws on us lycans and magical creatures. To achieve that, he thinks an uprising is needed. And for that, we need numbers." Aiden's eyes widened slightly as he listened to the plans and missions past. The lycan smirked as he closed his eyes and chuckled.

"That sounds great." Aiden said more to himself than Jade. "It's about time we get our rights heard." Jade nodded as she folded the paper and stuffed it in an envelope. She whistled loudly and a hawk flew into the tent. After the envelope was securely attached to the bird's leg, Jade whispered something to it and it was off again in a streak of feathers. Jade sat on her own cot and laid down before addressing the lycans again.

"We will stay in Manchester for a while and set up a camp here." She closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Hopefully the tension with the Ministry will be diffused in a few days. We will head back to London after setting up a safe house for Aiden and any other omegas we find on the way."

Aiden grunted as he took a spare cot and Jayce nodded before rolling over. Jade hoped she hadn't caused too much trouble, she wanted to keep as low a profile as possible and taking a wanted man from the Ministry wasn't the best way to stay out of their sights. As she thought about Hermione, she couldn't help but smile at the confused look that adorned the girl's face before she had apparated away. It had been curiously satisfying.

x—x

Hermione had a pile of paper work to finish after explaining what had happened with the lycans in King's Lynn. Fleur and the brunette had decided to conveniently leave Jade out of the situation and told Amos Diggory that Cunningham had gotten away in the struggle. After a stern talking to, Hermione and Fleur were sent to their respective offices to file a report. As her hand started to cramp, the brunette finally signed her name on the last page and put the stack in her out box. She sighed and started massaging her wrist as she sat back in her chair before Harry came through her door.

"Good evening, 'Mione!" He greeted as he sat in the leather chair across from her desk. "How did that situation go?" Hermione smiled and groaned as she put her head in her hands.

"Well we had Cunningham in our grasp." She said quietly rubbing her temples. "And then…well, Harry you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Ron, ok?" The green eyed man nodded and sat up to listen to what his friend had to say. "Well, Jade was there."

"Was she the start of the raid?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No," The brunette continued as she sighed again. "She actually helped, until she took Cunningham and apparated away." She looked her friend in the eyes and gave a weak smile. The events of the past twenty-four hours were weighing on her. "Jade said it was lycan law to deal with a criminal in lycan society and she wanted him to go with her. Fleur and I said no, and when we did she took him and we have no idea where she is."

"Did you tell Mr. Diggory?" Harry asked quietly as he glanced behind him to make sure the door was shut enough so no one passing would hear. "I mean, she could get in a lot of trouble couldn't she? Abducting a fugitive."

"We…we didn't tell him about Jade." She watched as shock crossed her friend's face. "I didn't want to involve her, I know…I know she's not herself, but I also know she didn't want to be on the Ministry's bad side. So I assume she's taken to her word and we won't see Cunningham again." Harry sat back in his chair and processed what Hermione had told him. Although they all worked for the Ministry, they hadn't really let go of breaking the rules every now and again.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Hermione." He said quietly running a hand through his black hair. "She loves you I know, but for your sake and hers, I hope Jade doesn't do anything else to draw the Ministry eye to her." The brunette nodded as Fleur came into her office.

"Are you ready to go, Hermione?" The Veela had changed her clothes and was dressed in casual jeans and a dress shirt. "Hello, Harry! We are meeting Bill at the new Italian restaurant down the street, would you like to join us?" The bespectacled auror smiled and stood up.

"That sounds lovely." He smiled brightly and turned to Hermione who was grabbing her cloak. "Ready?" The brunette nodded and stepped out her door, followed by Harry and Fleur. She hoped the rest of her weekend would go by without any more distractions. As the cool air hit her skin, she took a deep breath and sighed heavily as the trio walked down the street. She looked up to see a waning moon rising in the sky, and found her mind wandering back to the dark haired woman she had encountered again today. Hopefully she wasn't going to be a problem in the future.


	3. Chapter 3

A week flew by for Hermione as she slept most of her Sunday away besides getting her paperwork sorted, and at the beginning of the week Fleur, Harry, and Ron had joined her on another large raid dealing with some rising Death Eaters. That along with a copious amount of paperwork, left them all busy until Friday. That night found them all at the Leaky Cauldron sharing well deserved drinks.

"Thank Merlin this week is over!" Ron roared after his third…or maybe fourth ale. Hermione hadn't really kept track after her third drink. "I dunno if I coulda filled out another report before my hands fell off." Fleur and Harry laughed as Ron started to shake his hands in the air animatedly. The clock chimed ten o'clock and everyone was well onto their drinks as the door opened, drawing Hermione's attention.

"Miss Granger." A voice like velvet found its way into the brunette's ears. She turned her head to see Jade standing there, smiling gently at her. The three people with her all turned to look at the half lycan. Ron glared at her mercilessly as he set his drink down with a thud.

"O-oh," Hermione stuttered as she set her glass down. "Hello, Jade."

"What in the blazes are you doing here?." Ron spat at the tall woman, irritation clinging to his tone.

"Nice to see you too, Ginger." The half lycan mused as she turned her attention back to the brunette and the red head seethed. "Miss Granger, may I have a word?" Hermione was baffled, Jade had come in out of nowhere and here she was asking to speak with the younger witch. "It will only take a moment."

"I suppose." The hunter stood and followed Jade to a secluded corner of the pub. Jade sat down in a booth and Hermione slid in next to her. They were unnaturally close as the half lycan ordered a fire whiskey.

"First, I'd like to apologize for what happened last week." Her voice was smooth and enjoyable to Hermione's ears as she spoke. Probably a bit more enjoyable now that she was slightly inebriated. "I know you could've gotten in a bit of trouble, but the matter is dealt with. You won't be seeing Cunningham anymore." Hermione fiddled with a napkin as Jade spoke and suddenly felt a warm hand on her knee. "Are you all right?"

Hermione couldn't stand the tension anymore. She wanted things to go back to the way they had been. To kiss the lips she desired so badly. To run her fingers through the silk strands of black hair that draped so perfectly on Jade's shoulders. Without hesitation the brunette leaned forward and captured Jade's lips in a searing kiss. She felt Jade tense momentarily before relaxing again, her hand resting on the small of the brunette's back.

Everything around Hermione faded away, she didn't even know where she was at the moment, but she knew it was perfection having her lover's lips against hers again. They felt so soft and familiar knowing exactly how to move against her own. Passions ran wild as Hermione sighed quietly when Jade's lips found the spot on her neck she liked so much. Slowly lips found her ear and the hunter sighed again

"Hermione." Jade's voice was a low, want filled whisper. "You need to wake up."

"What?"

Hermione's eyes flew open as the sun shone through her window and onto her face. Her body was covered with sweat and her breathing was ragged as her mind reeled from the dream and the drinks she had consumed the previous night. The night at the pub had been real, but the situation with Jade was only a dream that made Hermione want to sleep once more. She had felt every sensation and every kiss as if it had actually happened.

Fingertips brushed against her lips as a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. How much longer was this torture going to go on? Hermione wiped the tear away as she swung her legs over her bed and made her way to the bathroom. Steam erupted from the shower as she turned it on as hot as it would go and stepped in. The burning distracted her from the dream as she took her time showering. Thank gods it was Saturday, so she took her time with her morning routine before owling Fleur. Hopefully a day out would take her mind off of her predicament.

x—x

Jade pushed the door open to their temporary home in London with Jayce and Aiden, as well as another raven haired, middle aged woman. She was rather irritated with the way they three traveling companions had been arguing like children the past week. It was raining again the day they returned which didn't improve the beta's mood much.

"Aiden and Talma," Jade said finally setting her bag down in a huff. "Gather supplies that you need and get back to the Manchester camp as quickly as possible. You're the liaisons between my father and I now. I can't have a blasted hawk flying in with a bunch of owls."

Cunningham and the woman nodded and pulled their hoods on before leaving hastily. Jayce adjourned to his room and slammed the door for good measure. Jade knew he was upset with having Aiden join them, but he was strong ally to have no matter the pissing contest the two males were having whenever around each other. The lycan flopped down on the couch and sighed heavily running her hand through her hair as she closed her eyes. She was much over do for a shower, but her body argued for her to stay stationary for a moment longer. After a badly needed power nap, she finally arose and showered before heading back into town to eat. As she walked past the Ministry building she saw a familiar blonde running towards her.

"Jade!" Rayna sprinted down the steps and quickly wrapped her arms around the shocked woman's neck. "I've missed you! How's everything going?"

"Uhm…Rayna." Jade stuttered for a moment as the shorter girl released her grip. "What are you doing here?" The blonde smiled and kissed the taller girl on the cheek.

"Well," She slipped her arm around Jade's and they started walking again. "Thrash gave me permission to come visit you for a day since my end of the mission is going so well. He mentioned yours was too, but not much more detail than that." Jade nodded absentmindedly, she thought she'd be happy to see her closest friend, but that wasn't the case. She blamed the past couple days, and the weather, on her mood.

"I see," She answered finally as they entered a small diner and sat at an empty table. "So France is going well?" The conversation went on a bit longer as they sipped coffee and Rayna told her about the lycans she had met and recruited.

There were only there for about twenty minutes when the bell to the entrance of the diner rang and Jade noticed a tall blonde and a shorter brunette enter. She smiled to herself as she realized who it was. She watched as the women sat down kitty corner from them in a booth. Hermione hadn't noticed that she was there and she wasn't about to bring it to her attention. Rayna must've noticed Jade's eyes staying on Hermione's figure.

"Something you find interesting?" The blonde lycan said a bit of agitation in her voice. "A bit plain if you ask me, but who am I to tell you what your type is." Jade could tell she was jealous and it didn't really bug her much. Rayna wanted to be with her in a more serious and intimate way, but Jade just couldn't take the relationship past friends with slight benefits.

"I don't think she's plain at all." Jade spoke finally as she stirred her coffee. As a matter of fact the half lycan thought the young witch was intriguing. Something about her drew Jade in slowly and it made her want to get to know the woman more. "I'm actually thinking about asking her out." That made Rayna's jaw drop and stare at the woman in front of her.

"You can't be serious." The blonde looked over her shoulder and glanced at the brunette who finally looked up to see Jade smiling gently at her and the other girl sneering. "She's no good for you. You deserve someone who's as strong as you and as attractive. A witch would never understand our plights."

"Rayna, you're too dramatic sometimes." The dark haired lycan said as she turned her gaze back to her drink. "I think I should be the one to decide what I deserve and what is good for me. Besides we have mates, and we know when we find them." Rayna scowled again as she took a long gulp of her coffee.

They had had the talk before about being a couple and Jade tried to let her down gently, but Rayna made it almost impossible. Being stubborn as well, she pursued it and eventually gave into the arrangement they had now. Jade took the last sip of her coffee before getting up and walking over to Hermione as Fleur had left momentarily.

"Jade, what are you doing?" Rayna hissed as she walked past her. Jade just smiled innocently and continued on her way. Hermione saw the woman coming towards her with a small smile on her face and she tried hard to hide the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. The dark haired girl sat down next to her and smiled softly.

"Hello, Miss Granger." Her voice was just as velvety as it was in her dream. "I hope I haven't fallen out of your good graces." Hermione couldn't control her breathing as Jade's gold eyes fell on her softly. Even though they weren't blue anymore, the gold was just as soft and gentle, but still unsettling to the brunette.

"You did push the limits a bit." Hermione answered finally turning her eyes away from the other woman. "But no, you're not on my bad side…yet." Jade chuckled softly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well I'm glad to hear it." She could feel Rayna's green eyes on her, watching closely. "I was actually hoping that you could join me for dinner tonight, if you're available." Hermione tensed slightly as she poked at her salad. Jade noticed and smiled brightly at the faltering brunette next to her.

"I suppose, that could be a possibility." Hermione wanted to scream yes, but she had to maintain herself so she wouldn't come off a giddy school girl. "I believe I'm free tonight. Where were you thinking?"

"There's a Thai joint across town." Jade answered as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "If you enjoy that sort of food, if not I'm sure we could find something, or somewhere else rather, to eat." The hunter smiled and looking into gold eyes that were trained onto her brown ones.

"I love Thai food." The brunette replied. Fleur was headed back in their direction and Jade stood before nodding her head at the young witch.

"I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron at seven then?" The half lycan asked as Fleur sat down. Hermione nodded and Jade flashed a smirk and walked back to her table.

"That was a bit bold, don't you think?" Rayna spat as Jade sat back down. "You barely know that girl and you're taking her to dinner?"

"If you must know, I asked her out the first day I saw her." Jade's voice was casual as Rayna gasped and slammed her mug on the table.

"You're impossible!" Rayna stood suddenly and stormed her way out of the diner. The beta couldn't help the sigh that escaped and the smirk that adorned her lips as she left some money on the table. She looked in Hermione's direction once more before following her angered friend.

x—x

Hermione was still rather stunned after the dinner invitation from Jade and had to double check that she wasn't dreaming again. After a few pinches, she was satisfied that she was truly awake. Fleur had teased her for at least an hour before they parted ways later that afternoon and the French woman kissed her on the cheek for good luck. The brunette was now back at her flat sitting on her bed just thinking of what the evening would bring.

What should she wear? She knew the restaurant where they were going and it wasn't fancy by any means, but she wanted to make an impression on the girl. It was a date after all and she didn't want to disappoint.

After rummaging through her closet for about an hour she settled on wearing a simple black dress. It was form fitting, but not too tight or short, and very comfortable. It was only five thirty in the evening now, Hermione had a lot of time to prepare, but her nerves were starting to get to her. The brunette started to primp herself in the bathroom, sleeking her hair and adding what little make up she wore.

"Is it too much to hope that her memory returns?" Hermione asked as she glanced down at Crookshanks and Zeph. "She loved me…loves me, hopefully." The brunette sighed and stared at herself in the mirror. Zephyr hooted softly before flitting up to rest on her shoulder and started gently preening her hair. Hermione chuckled before gently shooing the owl away.

x—x

"You're going out on a date?" Jayce asked disbelieving. "I thought Rayna was here to visit?"

"Please, do rumors spread as fast as fleas between you pups?" The beta jabbed at the young man. "Just because we have this…situation, doesn't mean we are together like that." Jayce scratched his head in confusion while he ate his dinner.

"Then why did you come back, Jade?" The boy asked again, obviously the stories that were flying around the pack were far from true. "Rayna said it was for her."

"I came back, because my uncle lied to me." Jade sighed. She truly was tired of telling the story over and over again. "He told me that my parents were dead, but my father ended up being alive and coming for me at school in my last year. That's why I came back, to reconnect with my father really. In turn I learned about our blood heritage and whatnot. Rayna really had nothing to do with it."

"Don't tell her that." Jayce quipped as she reclined in the chair. "She's pretty infatuated with you, y'know?"

Oh she knew, Rayna never tried to hide her feelings towards Jade to anyone. As the girl prepared for the date, she dressed in dark jeans and a grey, button up shirt. She checked the clock in the living room that read six thirty.

"Don't stay up too late, kid." Jade smirked as she shut the door and heard a thud as Jayce tried to throw something at her. The pup wasn't so bad when it was just them. Bring another male lycan around and it was only normal for them to assert their position in the pack.

Jade smiled as she thought about how eager she was to please her father when she was younger. She knew that was all Jayce wanted at the end of the day. As she rounded the corner she saw the sign above the Leaky Cauldron and waited outside the door patiently in the warm evening sun. She didn't have to wait long before she saw the young witch walking (rather hastily) towards her with her eyes on the ground.

"Good even, Miss Granger." Jade greeted as she tilted her head a bit, amused at Hermione's absentmindedness.

"Oh!" Hermione exclaimed as she wasn't expecting Jade to be outside. "Jade." She could feel heat on her cheeks and she cursed herself for being so easily riled by the dark haired woman. "I wasn't expecting you out here."

"Well it's such a nice evening." The half lycan said as she looked at the setting sun. "I haven't really gotten to experience such pleasant weather since I've arrived. Are you ready to go?" Hermione nodded and was surprised as Jade held out her arm for the hunter to take, which she did and felt the warmth that came with lycan blood.

They only had to walk a few blocks, making small talk as they did so. Hermione had a hard time controlling her gaze being so close to her former love. She listened intently as Jade spoke about school years and California. They neared the restaurant and Jade opened the door for the young witch. Jade hadn't lost any part of her personality. She was still proud and respectful, but still would tease the brunette if the chance came up.

"I've only been here once." Hermione said as she removed her cloak and hung it on the back of her chair. She noticed Jade's eyes floating over her figure before she sat down. The brunette smiled to herself knowing that she had attracted some of the lycan's attention. "So I can't really give a decent opinion on the food."

"I've never eaten Thai food that wasn't good." Jade answered as she looked around the establishment taking in the décor and smells coming from the kitchen. "You look great by the way." A smile spread across the lycan's lips and then she noticed the scar on the hunter's shoulder before eyeing it carefully. "I guess in both of our professions we can't escape without some reminders of the job, hm?" Hermione tensed slightly and ran her fingers over the pale mark slowly.

"Harpies." She whispered as she gave Jade a weak smile. "One of the first jobs I ever did and Fleur actually ended up transforming into her Veela. Definitely a magical creature I wouldn't want to run into again." Jade pushed her hair behind her right ear to better show her four inch scar.

"This was from a new blood werewolf." Jade turned her head slightly so the brunette could see the full extent. There was another scar that dragged behind her ear down her neck. "Kind of the same situation as yours, one of my first real operations I was sent on and well, I almost lost my ear." She flashed a toothy smile at Hermione who giggle slightly as the waitress came and took their drink orders. "So tell me, Miss Granger,"

"Hermione," The witch said finally. "You can call me Hermione." Jade smiled warmly at her as their drinks were brought and they ordered their food.

"Ok, Hermione," Jade sipped on her rum and soda and eyed the girl quietly. "What made you get into the hunting business?"

"Well," Hermione tensed slightly as she set her glass down. "I-I'm looking for someone."

"Someone?" Jade's voice gave away her curiosity as she leaned forward on her elbows. "A creature or a hunter?"

"A lo-…a friend, actually." The brunette spoke softly when their food arrived and the conversation continued. "She was…lost, a few years back and I've been looking for her. That's why I took the job." Jade took a bite of her chicken and smirked playfully at the brunette.

"She must be very special to you then." Again her eyes locked on the witch as she ate. "Are you sure it's ok that you're out with me?" Hermione couldn't stop the smile on her lips or the chuckle that came from her throat.

"I'm sure she won't mind." The brunette took a bite from her meal and thought back on their first date so long ago. "She would actually approve I think."

"I'm flattered." The dark haired girl wiped her mouth with her napkin before sipping her drink. "Although I must say, I don't know if I can live up to the expectations of someone who has been with you. They must be rather dense to ever leave." Hermione laughed cheerily and her brown eyes found gold as she smiled.

"She can be dense sometimes." The witch set her plate to the side of the table and grinned again. "But she's kind and intelligent, and always worrying about others."

"It sounds like she was made for you."

"I think she was." Hermione answered softly. "That's why I haven't stopped looking for her." Suddenly the brunette watched Jade's face blank slightly.

 _I will find you again._

A high pitched ring reverberated in Jade's ears and she grabbed her head gently as the words echoed. What was happening? As fast as the pain over took her head it was gone and she saw concern in brown eyes that were watching her closely.

"Are you all right?" The brunette's voice was quiet as her hand found Jade's arm.

"I'm fine." Jade lied slightly as she smiled before taking a drink of the water that was next to her other glass. "Just a small headache, but it should pass soon." Honestly the girl didn't know if it was going to pass.

Nothing had ever happened like that before and she was rather confused on the voice that echoed moments ago in her ears. But Hermione seemed satisfied with the answer and pulled her hand away to Jade's disappointment. As the meal ended, Jade left some money on the table and offered her hand to Hermione who took it gratefully after she pulled her cloak around her.

"Thank you for tonight." Hermione took a deep breath as the cool air surrounded her. "I haven't been on a date in almost two years."

"Oh?" Jade said surprised. "No one has asked you out in two years?"

"They have." The brunette said as they walked along the river. "I just haven't accepted until now. So consider yourself lucky." Jade chuckled and shook her head as they rounded a corner into down town London.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" The half lycan asked as they reached the Leaky Cauldron again. There were patrons shifting in and out shouting merrily from the alcohol. "You shouldn't walk home alone at night." Hermione smiled to herself, always the chivalrous knight, Jade was. She nodded and slipped her arm back into Jade's as the hunter led the way to her flat.

The night air was cool, but not frigid as the pair walked the streets of London quietly, just enjoying the other's company. As they neared a small building with a white door, Hermione led the half lycan up the steps and stopped turning to gaze into golden eyes.

"Thank you for walking me home." The brunette smiled gently at the tall dark haired woman who was standing in front of her. Jade leaned down and softly kissed the witch on the cheek which caused Hermione's breath to catch in her lungs.

"I'm glad you agreed to come out with me." Jade whispered in the girl's ear softly. Hermione's body tensed and her eyes fluttered shut feeling the heat of the lycan's breath. Jade leaned back slightly and barely brushed her lips against Hermione's. As she did so, another shot of pain, another flash of light and more words floating in her mind, this time accompanied with a vision.

 _ **I'm glad I could be the first.**_ _Jade was standing with the brunette. There were no scars, she was wearing school robes and they were both soaked. More words were exchanged and Jade leaned down and kissed the brunette._

Jade awoke from the flash and grabbed her head again taking a step back from the young witch. Hermione was looking at her with worry in her eyes again. Her hands were on Jade's arms as she tried to steady the half lycan. Gold eyes were confused and glowing as she stared at Hermione. She had known this girl in the past. Liked her…loved her, maybe. Why didn't she recall any of these random memories?

"I…I'm sorry, Hermione." Jade said backing down the stairs still holding her head. "I have to go." Without waiting for a response Jade ran down the street towards her own flat. Hermione had called her name, but she ignored it and kept running.

Something was wrong, something in her life had gone horribly wrong and she couldn't pin point it. Had Hermione been that important at one time or another? And if she had been, why wasn't she in her life now? She had so many questions that she didn't know would ever get answered as she reached the door to the flat and opened, hastily slipping into the bathroom without acknowledging Jayce.

Ripping off her cloak and shirt, she turned the faucet on and ran the cold water. Several splashes of water later, the pain finally subsided and the words finally left her mind. Gold eyes found her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled; her eyes were dark and confused. Frantic fingers ran through her hair as she took a steadying breath and closed her eyes. She needed to find out what was going on.

x—x

A large eagle flew into Thrash's window to his cabin, a letter attached to his as he landed gracefully in front of the alpha wolf. The man detached the paper and tossed the eagle a piece of meat which it took eagerly. Unfolding the paper his eyes scanned it slowly.

 **We have a problem.**

 **-Rayna**

The alpha wolf replied and tied his response to the eagle before sending it out the window again. He couldn't imagine a problem, but since the message was from Rayna, he had an idea. Jade had always obeyed orders and _always_ carried out what she thought was best for the pack. He paced slowly in his study trying to come up with an idea of what could be going wrong with his daughter.

Red eyes slowly kept glancing to the window, at the sun shining through the trees. The last letter he had gotten from his beta was promising, she had gained many supporters and even a few to join their cause. Rayna had asked to visit the girl a few days ago and Thrash reluctantly gave her permission. He knew that girl was pining for his daughter and although he approved, lycan's were touchy with whom they chose as mates.

They had only one and if they are with someone who isn't, the relationship is doomed to fail. In a way, he felt sorry for the young woman, but knew he wasn't going to push Jade to be with anyone but her mate. A few hours later the eagle returned, seemingly out of breath and the alpha rushed to detach the letter. He read it fervently and scowled at what was written.

"Lucas." The alpha called out loudly and soon a large burly man walked into his study.

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to do something for me." Thrash gave him a sideways glance and narrowed his eyes before crumpling the piece of paper in his hand that had a name written on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat alone in her living room, thinking about what had happened the other night after the date. She didn't know what was going on, but the look on Jade's face seemed conflicted. The brunette had wanted to chase after her, but argued against it, seeing that Jade was much faster than she was.

It was late Tuesday night before Hermione decided to forget about the date and try and move on with the day and her work load. She and Fleur still had a lot of paper work to file and supposedly Amos was sending them to Manchester to investigate some odd happenings outside the city. One of his contacts had mentioned werewolves, but they usually only showed themselves every month and it was twice in one week these beasts were seen. After finishing some work she headed to bed finally, still trying to forget about Jade.

The next morning, the young hunter made her way to the Ministry to meet Fleur and gather supplies before they left for Manchester. She couldn't help the feeling of apprehension she had as she met the blonde Veela outside of her office after handing in some paper work to Amos.

"Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley, Hermione?" Fleur asked as she exited her office. "I need to grab some potions before we leave. Mon amie, are you all right?" The blonde could see the troubled look on her face and before she knew it, Hermione was spilling her guts to her friend about the date she had last weekend as they walked to Diagon Alley. "Don't worry too much about it, 'Mione."

"I can't help it, Fleur." Hermione said solemnly as they entered the potions shop. "I just miss her so much, and we were actually getting somewhere. She…she kissed me and it felt like it should. I just want her back." She felt so weak for feeling helpless all the time, but now with Jade in such close vicinity it was hard not to get emotional.

"I know it is hard." Fleur said gently as she laid a hand on the younger witch's shoulder. "But the date is a good thing, non? Even though it didn't end perfectly. She kissed you, that is something." Hermione nodded solemnly, she knew her friend was right, but that didn't make the situation any easier for the hunter.

x—x

"Jayce, get ready to leave." The beta barked at her subordinate as she exited her bedroom, ready for the day. "We have to go back to Manchester and see what's going on. I hear that there are sightings of werewolves twice in the same week."

"Well obviously not werewolves then, huh?" Jayce said with sarcasm dripping from his voice. He stood up and began to follow his beta out the door. "You think Cunningham or Talma are behind this?"

"I can't be sure," Jade replied as they rounded a corner into the alley. "But we have to make sure. If it is, they won't be part of the pack for long. They know better than to be seen in daylight."

As they left the eyes of the public, Jayce grabbed Jade's arm and they disapparated with a crack. They arrived in the forest. It was a cloudy day and the sky was threatening rain. Jade walked angrily over to the camp site to find Talma and Aiden sitting around stoking the fire.

"I hope for your sakes that you haven't been causing any trouble in Manchester." The two lycans looked up when they heard the beta approaching.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aiden asked standing up defensively. He was ever the guarded type when it came to confrontation.

"We've only left the site three times since we got back." Talma added as she threw a log on the fire. "And it was at night and we never shifted."

"There have been some sightings of a werewolf in the city the past week." Jayce added as he joined his superior. "It was neither of you?"

"Watch your tone, boy." Aiden spat getting in the younger boy's face. "Like the lady said, we haven't changed since we've been here."

"You two really need to stop before I kill one of you." The two wolves looked at her with shock. "I mean it too." They glared at each other for another moment before parting ways. "We have to figure out whom or what is stalking around here, all right? Jayce, you and Talma take to the forest and see if you can find any information. Aiden and I will go into the city and look around."

Everyone nodded and paired off. Jade apparated with Aiden right outside of the city and began to look around and smell for any scents of a lycan. As they were walking around, following an unfamiliar scent, there was a familiar crack in front of them, and Fleur and Hermione appeared.

"You better get out of here." Jade whispered to Aiden, he nodded as he turned and headed in the opposite direction before disapparating. Jade eyed the hunters for a moment, memories of the date came back, as well as the flashes in her mind, which caused a familiar pang to assault her head. Since she and Hermione separated, the headaches eased, but every time Jade thought about the witch, something triggered the flash backs that didn't explain anything. Except that she and Hermione apparently had some sort of past together.

"Jade?" It was Fleur who had turned around and noticed the half lycan. "What are you doing here? I hope you're not the reason we are here." Hermione stayed silent as she looked cautiously at the dark haired woman.

"I actually think we are here for the same reason." Jade answered softly as her eyes found the brunette. "I have been searching the city, following an odd scent. It's not werewolf or lycan…but it smells like it could be? It's rather hard to explain." Fleur nodded as Jayce and Talma came running up out of nowhere.

"We-we found something." Jayce said out of breath. Talma was eyeing the two girls warily. "You have to come with us." Jade nodded and they started running in the opposite direction. Hermione and Fleur followed, though a ways back and falling farther behind.

"Jayce, help the Veela." Jade's black hair tangled around her shoulders as she stopped abruptly and pulled Hermione onto her back without letting the girl argue. "Sorry, but we need to hurry." The brunette could only stutter as she started sprinting again after her clan. It was a few minutes until they reached the eastern edge of the city and into the country side. There, Aiden had a large wolf by the neck, who was snarling and snapping at him viciously.

"It's a shape shifter!" Aiden yelled as he struggled to keep a hold on the beast. Aiden was a large man, but this wolf was at least five times larger. Finally, the wolf jerked and threw the lycan into a tree before turning towards the others. Slowly, it started to change and shift, tearing off parts of its flesh as it shrank and formed into a werewolf. Jade let Hermione off her back and the witch raised her wand defensively.

"That's why it smelled like us." Jade stated as the werewolf roared loudly. She tensed her muscles and her eyes started to glow as the rest of her companions started to shift. "Do you plan to try and take it back to the Ministry? Because I feel like you should just end this thing's life. It's obviously out of control." Hermione had never fought against a shape shifter before and wasn't really sure how to since it could change into anything at will.

"We should try and subdue it." Fleur added casting a stunning curse. "It is all going to depend on how the battle goes. After all, it is human at some point, right?" Jade wasn't really sure to be completely honest.

"It should have a human form." Hermione confirmed as she cast a binding curse, which held it momentarily before it started to shift again into something much larger. Within minutes a dragon stood before the group and breathed fire in their direction.

Casting protection spells, Fleur and Hermione watched as the lycans took cover except for Jade, who extended her hand and the fire split as it was about to engulf her. This was getting out of hand, being a dragon, this shifter could easily destroy a lot of people. Jade sent out a blast of lightning which momentarily paralyzed the dragon, but it easily shrugged it off.

"Jade, you have to shift!" Jayce growled as he tensed his body and charged the dragon. He jumped on its head and began slashing at its eyes.

Jade hated shifting, she was normally strong enough just tapping into her power before to deal with anything, but not a dragon. She lost some of herself when she changed, her anger took over most of the time so she opted to stop months ago. Now she had no choice.

As she watched the hunters and her fellow lycans trying to subdue the dragon she began to shift. Her eyes glowed bright as she felt her body starting to change. She felt her bones crack as she grew taller and her fangs began to grow. Even though she was strong, only releasing a small amount of her power, she was ten times stronger once shifted.

A loud roar emitted from the white lycan as she charged the dragon and grabbed its tail. Aiden joined her as they lifted the dragon and threw it on its back. It breathed fire again singing Jayce's tail slightly as he leapt out of the way. Jade jumped on to the dragon's face and began clawing at it fiercely. Finally, its eyes had been scratched to the point where he couldn't open them and the beast started to shrink slowly. The lycans jumped back as it started to form into a woman.

"Stay back." Jade snarled as they all stayed guarded. The girl lying on the ground half naked and bloody. The half lycan could feel the wolf in her tearing to kill, but she kept it down as she started to shift back into a human. The shift back was always a bit painful, since the pain threshold as a lycan was high, when you changed back it would always hurt a little more. Especially since Jade barely shifted once a month. Fleur walked up to the girl on the ground, her wand drawn.

"Do you realize what you could've done here?" The Veela asked angrily as she bound the girl.

"Please." The girl couldn't have been more than sixteen with auburn hair. "I-I can't control it yet. My first time shifting was last weeka nd I-I don't know how to control it when it happens. Please…" Jade walked over calmly and knelt by the girl. She extended her hand over the girl's eyes and they healed quickly. Hermione walked over as well with the other lycans and looked down at the now, pathetic looking girl.

"What's your name?" Jade asked softly as she brushed the girl's hair out of her face.

"Aria." The girl whispered. "Aria Wickham." Jade smiled and undid the binding curse. Fleur went to argue, but Jade held up a hand to silence her.

"Do you have a family, Aria?" The young girl shook her head and lowered he gaze as she sat up.

"My mother just passed away last month." Aria replied sadly. Jade offered her hand and pulled the girl up. "Then I started changing last week. I didn't even know I could do this." Jade turned to Hermione and Fleur who were talking amongst themselves. She wrapped her cloak around the teen. She waved her hand and Jayce and came and stood with the girl as the half lycan approached the hunters.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Jade asked quietly. She had seen how hasty they could be with lycans and this girl was only a threat if left unattended. Her eyes were slightly narrowed as Fleur turned her icy gaze on her.

"We need to take her with us." Jade went to protest, but Hermione didn't give her a chance. "She needs to be put in the proper agencies so she can find a guardian. The girl won't be punished because she is a minor still." The half lycan relaxed a little and sighed.

"Talma, come here won't you?" Tthe middle aged woman walked over to the three women. "How would you feel taking Aria in?"

"I would love it." Talma answered cheerily. She had once told Jade she had lost her ten year old daughter to another, more superior lycan who couldn't bear children, so she stole Talma's pup and that's when she had left her pack. "She would grow up around some that are at least a little like her own kind."

"Then it's settled." Jade said clapping her hands together. "I'll have you head over to the Ministry tomorrow and speak with the people to adopt her. How does that fare with you two?" Hermione and Fleur couldn't really argue. It wasn't their decision on who took in the girl, but Hermione did want her to find a good home for herself. Talma walked over to the young girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leading her to the hunters.

"They are going to take care of you, dear." Talma whispered as they reached the witches. "We will try and get back to you soon, ok?" Aria nodded cautiously as Fleur wrapped an arm around her where Talma's once was. As the lycans and hunters parted ways another pain shot through Jade's head and she fell to her knees holding her head tightly.

 _ **I promise you now, 'Mione, I'll never let anyone hurt you and get away with it.**_

Jade's own voice rang loudly in her mind as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Dark gold eyes glanced over her shoulder to see Hermione crouching down next to her. She gave a weak smile as she took a steadying breath and the ringing in her ears ebbed slightly. Jade still hadn't figured out what all of this was. It was mainly her voice that would sound in her mind when this pain would occur, but always addressed towards the brunette next to her.

"What's going on, Jade?" Hermione asked softly. Fleur had long apparated away with Aria, and Jayce was standing a few yards away with the other two lycans talking quietly. "The last time I saw you, an episode similar to this happened, but this one seems worse."

"I-" Jade took another breath as she sat down on the grass and turned to face the girl. "I knew you before?" Hermione inhaled sharply as she instinctively pulled away from the half lycan. "You were…we…"

"Jade, we-" Hermione didn't know what to say. Should she tell her lover they used to be well…lovers? She averted her brown eyes to the ground and suddenly noticed Jade had leaned forward and was examining her face very closely. Hermione sighed softly when the half lycan's hand cupped her cheek gently. "Jade."

"'Mione." Another pain, more unbearable ringing. A scene this time, she was in a house with Hermione and Fleur…others she didn't really recognize besides Harry Potter.

 _As Jade opened the box and opened it, her eyes widened as she saw a small blue crest with a silver wolf in the middle for her cloak._ " _ **Hermione…"**_ _Jade whispered as she picked up the brooch and examined it closely._ " _ **This is beautiful. I love it!"**_ _Her blue eyes were sparkling as she looked into Hermione's brown ones. The brunette was blushing as Jade gently grasped her hands and entwined their fingers._

Jade's eyes trailed down to Hermione's brooch and her fingers brushed over it softly.

"This, you got me this." Jade's eyes were confused and narrowed from the pain in her head. "For my birthday. I-"

Suddenly the pain intensified and several images and words started flashing in Jade's mind. She saw her and Hermione flying on a pegasus, eating together, sleeping together. I love you was echoing in and out of her ears as her hands tried to steady her over active mind.

Hermione's face kept flashing over and over. Laughter, Jade's name leaving her lips. Her smile, her eyes, her voice was everywhere and it was starting to overtake the lycan. All her brain could focus on was the rush of Hermione in her thoughts. In reality, the brunette gasped and gently laid Jade on the ground, she gently brushed the hair away from the lycan's face and couldn't hide the fear in her voice anymore.

"Jade, please tell me what's going on?!" Hermione was scared. Jade was in a lot of pain and Jayce was jogging over to them. A stifled yell escaped the woman's throat as she rolled slightly and her whole body tensed as the pain got worse, burning, white hot inside her skull. Jade couldn't hear anyone's voice but Hermione's, and only in her head.

 _ **I love you.**_

 _ **You promised to protect me, Jade!**_

 _ **I need you.**_

 _ **I've missed you.**_

 _ **I don't care if you're half lycan…as long as you still love me, I don't care what you are.**_

 _ **I'm not going anywhere.**_

Suddenly the images started shifting to Rayna, a fight between them and a rather large scar that was left on Jade's right side. A scene of Rayna's lycan form holding Hermione by the neck and the blonde's voice ringing loudly.

" _ **You're just a weak human witch. You don't belong with her; perhaps I should do you both a favor and rid you of this life?"**_

Another flash and Jade was shifted and fighting off lycans. Her father there, laughing with red eyes glowing.

" _ **I promise to you,"**_ _Thrash's voice was calm and collected as she spoke in a diplomatic tone._ " _ **She won't be harmed, if you join me."**_

Another flash.

" _ **You're going to forget me**_ **."** _Hermione whispered keeping her eyes shut tight_. " _ **When he bites you, you're going to forget me and I can't handle that, that bite will claim you as his. You are everything to me and I love you, how am I supposed to go on without you with me?"**_

Another shift and Hermione was smiling at her lovingly before pulling her head down into a kiss. More of her laughter and images of the brunette's smile filled her mind before another flash blinded the half lycan, her own voice filling her head.

" _ **You mean the world to me Hermione Granger, and I know it seems like I'm throwing us away, but I'm saving us. I couldn't live knowing that I was the reason you died. I can survive with the knowledge that you're safe and will stay safe from my father, even if I can't be with you."**_

 _ **I will find you again.**_

Finally the flashes stopped, the images faded and the burning extinguished. Jade's head was still throbbing as she opened her eye momentarily to find herself in the tent at the camp outside in the forest. Everything was still blurring and her ears still ringing slightly. A figure was standing over her cooling her forehead with a damp cloth. She tried hard to focus on what was going on, but the bright light from the lamps in the tent made her vision even worse and her brain screamed at her to close her aching eyes. The half lycan gave in as she slipped out of consciousness.

x—x

Hermione sat there in the company of the three other lycans, Jayce, who was pacing frantically, as the brunette continued to nurse the half lycan in her cot.

"You're going to burn a hole in the ground, pup." Talma said gently from another cot across the way. "She's fine, the girl said so, she's just exhausted. Give her some time for Lycaon's sake."

"What if it's something serious?" The boy asked his emotions getting away from him. Jade was his beta and he was naturally drawn to protect her. "How do you know this girl knows what she's doing?!"

"Jade trusted her." Aiden said quietly, yet firmly towards the teenager. "You are acting like a child. Calm down and get your mind straight. You're not doing her any good pacing around like a fool." At any other time Jayce might've argued with the older lycan, but he knew that Aiden was right. He was acting foolish, finally he took a seat on the cot across from Talma and sighed, putting his hands in his brown hair.

"She's been having headaches." Hermione added to try and calm the lycan's nerves. "I feel like she just hasn't been getting enough sleep. Not to mention the amount of magical energy she used during tonight's encounter. She will be fine, I promise."

Jayce gave a weak smile and nodded before lying back on his bed. The brunette sighed heavily as she watched Jade's now still figure. The past hour had been spent with the half lycan tossing and turning, gripping her head like it was going to explode. She still didn't know what to make of the almost conversation they had had before she had passed out. The opportunity for the truth was nagging at the girl eagerly. All she wanted was to kiss those lips and be with her like they had been long ago. As she heard the lycans in the tent start to softly snore, she waved her hand and the lanterns dimmed.

"Please, Jade," Hermione whispered as she turned her attention back to the dark haired girl. "I want to tell you everything. I want to tell you about us, about what happened…why you can't remember. I want to tell you how much I love you and I want to be able to kiss you." The brunette paused slightly as she thought back about their recent date. "When you almost kissed me on our date, I'm surprised you couldn't feel my heart beat. It was racing being so close to you again. I need you, Jade. Please…please come back to me like you promised you would."

Hermione finally sighed and moved a cot right next to Jade's and took a spare blanket and pillow. As she laid down, she turned on her side to face the half lycan. She gently took her hand and interlaced their fingers before bringing it to her lips and kissing it softly.

"You don't know how long I've waited to see you again. To be with you again." The hunter whispered softly again as she dimmed the lights more. "Don't make me wait much longer, McHale." With that Hermione pulled the blanket tight around her and closed her eyes as sleep gently took her away.

x—x

Jade's dreams were restless that night. Images of her present and her supposed past were clashing together horribly in her mind, fighting with each other relentlessly. The memory her mother being murdered came back hard and her brain wanted desperately to forget again. She couldn't believe that her father had killed her mother in cold blood.

In Jade's subconscious, the lycan venom in her blood was urgently trying to overpower her lycan genes and transform them into what they used to be, but her wolf blood fought hard against the venom to help the girl keep the memories she once possessed. Suddenly, another light erupted behind Jade's eyes. A cleansing light, then suddenly she jolted awake to see the sun flooding through the opening of the tent. The girl felt a warm hand in hers and looked over to see Hermione sleeping soundly next to her, grasping her hand.

"Four years." Jade whispered to herself quietly as she shut her eyes again. "Four years and you still waited and looked for me." She rolled on her side so she was face to face with her former lover. "I won't let you down again, Hermione." Jade leaned forward and laid a soft, feather light kiss on the hunter's head. As she closed her eyes again she was pleased that she fell asleep once more without a dispute from her troubled, yet calming mind.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the delay everyone! Adulting really wears you down, enjoy the next chapter :3

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning, Jade's hand still in hers, to a mostly empty tent. She assumed the others were out hunting or gathering food since there was none in the tent. Jade was still sleeping peacefully next to her as a small owl flew in the tent and dropped a letter on Hermione's lap. A note from Fleur making sure she was safe. She wrote a fast reply and sent it back with the little black bird who hooted contentedly before swooping out again.

"Hermione?" The brunette looked down to see eyes staring at her. Blue eyes.

"Jade…" Her voice was a whisper when she spoke. "Y-your eyes, they're blue." The half lycan smiled softly at her before leaning up and capturing the hunter's lips with her own.

Hermione tensed slightly before kissing her back zealously, trying to take advantage of the kiss in case it was taken away from her again. Her fingers tangled into black locks and combed through them, desperate for something to hold on to. The kiss only lasted a moment, but it was almost surreal when they finally separated.

The brunette hummed contentedly and in turn, she felt Jade smile as she kissed her quickly once again. This was what the brunette had been waiting for, for four years and specifically the past month, she had been waiting to have the lycan's lips on hers again. To feel the warmth she emitted when they were so close to one another. The hunter was in heaven and had no intention of coming back to earth, but reluctantly Jade pulled away just enough so she could look into Hermione's brown eyes.

"They've always been blue, I thought." Jade answered playfully. She knew damn well her eyes were gold as of the past four years, but they were supposed to be, and born to be blue. Hermione couldn't take her eyes off of the blue orbs in front of her. She had missed them so much and gold just couldn't compare to the bright azure hue that they were now. The witch couldn't take it anymore and launched herself at her lost love.

"I've missed you." She whispered as her arms wrapped around the older woman's neck. "You have no idea how much I've missed you and longed for this." Tears started to roll down Hermione's cheeks as she hugged the half lycan tightly. She felt Jade's strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her down so they were both lying together.

"I'm so sorry, 'Mione." The dark haired girl whispered nuzzling her face against the brown locks of hair. "For what you've gone through, I can't apologize enough, but I'm grateful that you kept looking for me…that you didn't forget me."

"How could I ever forget you?" Hermione chuckled softly against Jade's neck. "I love you, I love you so, so much I almost couldn't stand not finding you right away and telling you about what had happened. It took all I had to leave America and go back to my life." They laid there for a moment just holding each other and leeching off their comfort. "I never would've forgotten about you."

"I love you too, Hermione Granger." Jade pulled away and softly kissed the brunette's lips again. "I'm sorry that it took me so long to remember everything, but when I sort of kissed you on that date, it all started to come back and the more I was around you the more intense they got. It was like my heart was trying to get us back together and my mind was tired of holding back my memories."

The women laid there for a moment just taking in the feel of each other after four years of absence. Hermione nuzzled her face against Jade's neck softly spreading kisses along it as arms pulled her closer and a soft kiss was placed on the brunette's forehead.

"Things are going to get difficult though," Hermione looked up to stare into blue eyes which narrowed slightly in thought. "Aren't they?"

"I believe so." Jade sighed as she sat up and stretched her arms. "I don't know what is going to happen when my father figures out I'm not under his control anymore."

Hermione sat up and swung her legs over the cot. Her body screamed from sleeping on the uncomfortable, make shift bed, but that soon slipped out of her mind as Jade's arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she pressed her lips against the nape of the brunette's neck.

"We will figure it out." Jade whispered reassuringly. At that moment Talma walked into the tent with a basket full of fruit and herbs, setting them carefully on the table.

"Good morning." She greeted cheerily. "Glad to see that you're better, Jade. Aiden and Jayce should be back soon, they just took down a large deer."

Jade smiled and removed her arms from the young witch. Even though the past four years she wasn't aware of her past, the past month hadn't been too bad. She wondered if she should contact her father and confront him about what she had remembered, or play along with his plan a little longer. To keep Hermione safe, she might have to do just that. Jade stood and walked outside into the fresh air as the brunette followed.

"I'm going to keep playing along with my father." Her black hair danced in the breeze as she took a deep breath and turned her gaze to the brunette. "It's the only way I can keep you safe for now. I don't think he would try anything as long as I'm still doing what he wants."

"You don't have to." Hermione said as she slipped her hand into Jade's. "We can figure something out. I don't want you to have to do anything you don't want to anymore." Jayce and Aiden came walking from afar with a large buck on both of their shoulders. As they neared the camp, the boys tied the deer up by the hind feet and hung it in a tree to begin processing.

"Well, I see some things have happened." Aiden smirked and winked as he passed. Jayce smiled and clapped Jade on the back.

"I guess Rayna won't be too happy?" Why did he have to go and say that? Hermione looked up at Jade with inquisitive eyes.

"It wasn't anything." Jade answered the brunette's question before she could ask it. "She tried, I won't lie about that, but it never happened."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Hermione whispered as her eyes found something interesting on the ground. "I…I tried to date at some point, but no one could compare to you." Jade scooped up the girl and hugged her tight.

"You were meant for me, Hermione." The half lycan whispered as she pulled the shorter girl flush to her own body. "I can't love anyone other than you even if I tried, you're my mate." The brunette's eyes widened as she pulled away and looked into blue eyes that were so comforting.

"M-mate?" The words fumbled over the words as they left her lips. "You mean that, I'm the only one you'll ever love?"

"For the rest of my life." Jade answered as a bright smile spread across her face. "That's why you're so drawn to me and from the moment I first saw you I was pulled toward you. That's why I have such a strong urge to protect you. That's why my memories came back. All because I can't resist you." The brunette just stared for a moment into the distance as she processed the information Jade had just explained. "You don't have to love me or stay with me, but you should know you will be the only person in this world I will ever love."

"Jade, I love you more than anything." Hermione said as she turned her brown eyes to the half lycan. "It is just, a lot to take in after not being with you for a few years. There's nothing more that I want than to be with you forever. I just never thought you'd choose me over the other millions of people." Jade smiled before gently catching Hermione's lips with her own. Any thought Hermione had at that point was washed away as her eyes fluttered shut at the feather light touch of the half lycan's lips. As they parted Talma walked out and cleared her throat.

"If you two don't mind," She started as she held her hands behind her back. "I think Miss Granger and I should be headed back to the Ministry to see about Aria. And so she can get back to work as well."

"Of course." Jade looked down at the brunette and smiled. "Do you mind showing her around the Ministry and the right office to go to?"

"My pleasure." Hermione walked over to the older woman and smiled after kissing Jade quickly on the cheek. "I will see you soon I hope." Another smile before she disapparated with Talma. Jade smiled calmly as she turned back to tent and went to help the boys prepare the buck.

x—x

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Fleur asked as they walked to their department together. Earlier Hermione had pointed Talma in the direction of the agency where Aria would be staying. The brunette just nodded as they entered the office. "Did anything happen?" Hermione started to tell her fellow hunter what had happened last night and how Jade had regained her memories of the past four years. Fleur's eyes sparkled and she smiled widely. "I'm so relieved for you, my friend."

"Thank you, Fleur." As they walked into their office, Hermione smiled brightly even though her day was spent filing paper work on the incident with Aria, which went into extraneous detail for the foster services that she was staying with. After her report to Amos, she and Fleur met Harry and Ron and they started to head home. At the entrance to the Ministry building, Hermione saw Jade standing there with her back to them. She turned to face the brunette and smiled brightly.

"Good evening, Hermione." The witch couldn't help the content sigh that escaped as she fell into the lycan's arms. Thankful to still see her eyes were bright blue and smiling at her. "I didn't think you'd miss me after just a few hours."

"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream." Hermione hugged Jade tight as she heard Ron scoff loudly. Jade just chuckled as she kissed the top of the brunette's head and pulled away slightly after hearing Fleur clear her throat.

"I hear that Aria found a new family?" She eyes the dark haired girl who just shrugged. "I assume she will be well taken care of?"

"Talma is a good mother." Jade answered softly as she slipped her hand into Hermione's. "I don't think you'll be hearing of anymore problems with her once she gets her shifting under control."

"We were about to go to dinner," Harry chimed in as Luna walked out of the Ministry building followed by Draco, whose eyes widened at the sight of Jade.

"Jade!" The blonde witch exclaimed as she ran towards the girl and gave her a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" She pulled away as Draco was soon at her side smiling.

"It's been awhile, McHale." Draco extended his hand and Jade shook it firmly. "You sure had Granger on her last string of sanity y'know." Jade looked down at Hermione who scrunched her face at the platinum haired boy. Harry laughed quietly as well as he slapped Draco on the back.

"Been awhile, Malfoy." The auror smiled and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I was just about to ask Jade here to join us for dinner, would you and Luna like to join as well? We're going to the pub down the street."

Luna nodded furiously in agreement as she turned her attention back to Jade, asking her questions before the half lycan could even answer. Hermione just smiled and leaned against the taller girl to make sure she wasn't going to disappear. They all walked together in the warm spring evening chatting like the old friends they were.

Harry and Ron kept prodding Draco for what was going on in the Department of Mysteries, while Luna continued to ask about Jade's life and how she and Hermione had gotten back together. As they reached the pub they all filed in and pushed a couple tables together so they could all fit. Hermione sat between Jade and Ron, to her irritation, who had tried to stay as close as possible.

"I'm pleased you have your memories back." Luna said who was sitting across from Jade, with Draco to her right, and Harry on her left. "I don't know what I'd do if Draco ever lost his memories of me." The blonde boy blushed slightly as Luna kissed him on the cheek.

The lycan stifled a chuckle at the color in Draco's cheeks as he narrowed his eyes at her. After ordering a round of butter beer, Bill showed up and joined the group, taking a seat next to Fleur accordingly. It felt good to Jade to be in the presence of her friends again, besides Ron of course. Although she did feel a slight pang of guilt with not being with her own companions, she had left Jayce in charge which had caused a disagreement with Aiden who thought he should've been next in command.

"All right, Jade?" Luna asked quietly as she noticed the thoughtful look on her face. Jade's blue eyes connected with another pair of lighter blue as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine, Luna." Jade smiled and sipped on her beer. "Just thinking a bit too hard I guess." She felt Hermione's hand on hers suddenly and turned to see warm brown eyes smiling at her. The lycan couldn't resist the urge to lean forward and plant a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Please," Ron spat sarcastically taking a long drink from his mug. "Save it for a more private occasion, wouldja? We are going to be eating here." Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to shoot a death glare at Ron who just sneered back at her.

As their food arrived, conversation died down slightly except for Luna asking Jade random questions and Draco speaking with Hermione about Ministry matters. After a few drinks the conversations began again animatedly. Harry was flushed and speaking loudly with Bill as Luna had surprisingly quieted down and started to giggle at almost anything. Jade felt a strange fluctuation as she turned and saw Ron quietly seething after finishing his fifth beer. She wanted to switch seats with Hermione, but chose to wait and see what happened.

"So, Ron," Bill started loudly turning towards his younger brother. "How are you and Romilda doing? Peachy I assume?" Ron downed a swig of his beer as he addressed his brother.

"Very well, Bill, thank you for asking." He glanced sideways at Hermione before continuing. "Hasn't up and left me for four years if that's what you mean."

"Actually that's not what…" Bill started before Ron cut him off and Hermione's eyes glared at the red headed man.

"Nor has she shown up out of nowhere and fooled me into thinking everything could be how it was." Jade was staying rather calm through the whole ordeal, but she could feel Hermione's body tensing as she grasped her hand a bit tighter. "And she hasn't harmed anyone-"

"Now hold on just a moment." Hermione interjected forcefully as she turned towards Ron and the rest of the table went silent. "She hasn't done anything like that! Even though she's been doing her father's bidding doesn't mean she's been done harm to anyone!" Hermione suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder as Jade spoke.

"Hermione," She started quietly. The brunette looked into blue eyes that seemed clouded. "I've done…more than questionable things the past four years. You don't have to defend me to him."

"Told you." Ron spat as he drank the rest of his beer. "Probably killed loads of people for that man, without even thinking twice about it."

"That's enough, Ron." Harry said trying to get his friend to stop before making things worse. "Let Jade be, she wasn't herself during that time."

"And that matters?!" The red head stood abruptly causing his chair to topple over. "She's a monster! What if she plans to try and kill you, Harry? Or Hermione?" Jade sat calmly and stared at the inebriated man causing the scene.

"Why on earth would I want to kill Harry or Hermione?" Jade asked flatly. "I didn't even remember them. And for your information, I didn't plan on coming here, I was sent here. Obviously my father underestimated the probability of running into Hermione." Ron turned and took a stride forward. Even though Jade was sitting and Ron towered over her, her stare was almost crippling as her eyes narrowed dangerously at the man.

"Who knows why you'd kill anyone." Venom was dripping from Ron's words as he spoke. "Just for the kicks, I would imagine. That's what monsters do right? Kill for fun."

The last part must've struck a nerve as he saw Jade's eyes widen and a golden spark erupted behind them. Before anyone could see what had happened Ron was on the ground and Jade's hand was gripped on the collar of his shirt. Her teeth were bared and the brunette watched as her fangs began to elongate while her eyes became a bluish green.

"I seem to find you in the position a lot, Weasley." The lycan spat as she tightened her grip. "You think you know of monsters? Why don't I snow you what a real monster looks like." Suddenly, Jade felt a hand on her arm and pulled her away. If she hadn't recognized the touch of her beloved, she would've fought back, but she allowed Hermione to ease her grip on the man's collar and pull her back on her feet.

"Jade, your eyes." Her voice was a whisper as she cupped the dark haired girls face and turned it towards her. "They're green, are you ok?"

Jade closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, feeling the wolf submit back into its hold. She looked back at Hermione and the girl relaxed as she was looking back into eyes that were the color of the ocean. The hunter leaned up and pressed her forehead against Jade's gently.

"I don't care what you've done. I know it wasn't you and I still love you." Her whispers reverberated through Jade's head. She had yet to tell Hermione all the horrific things she had done at her father's bidding. Though guilt ran in her veins, Jade had done her best to try and reason with the man and make sure any deaths at her hands were unavoidable or un-negotiable. Still, the lycan had never gotten used to killing and every one she made lived deep inside her and weighed her heart.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was hoarse as she seemed to struggle to speak. "I guess…the venom is still working its way out of my system." It must've taken its toll on the girl's body as she suddenly felt fatigued and weighed down. Hermione helped her sit as Ron rose to his feet scowling.

"I think you've had enough to drink, mate." Harry said ushering Ron towards the door. "Let's get you home." Ron didn't argue as his friend walked him out and Bill followed with Fleur, who gave Hermione a small smile and bid the others farewell. The young hunter pushed a glass of water in front of Jade and the dark haired wolf drank it hastily before taking a deep breath.

"Weasley still hasn't gotten over you, huh, Granger?" Draco quipped as he sat back down now that the excitement was over. "He'd best get his priorities straight if he doesn't want to end up minced by Jade." Jade chuckled at her friend as he shot her a smirk. She and Draco had always gotten along since they met, mainly due to their similar senses of humor and sarcasm.

"Honestly," Hermione sighed as she hung her head in her hands and took a sip of her beer. "You'd think that he would give up since he's with Romilda and that I've been denying him for the past three years!" She sighed heavily again and Luna giggled as Draco took the last of Luna's beer away from her.

"He just wants what he can't have, Hermione." The blonde girl quipped as her boyfriend handed her a glass of water. "Must be a thing with Weasleys, I imagine. And what is that muggle saying? You don't know what you have until it's gone? I think Ron is feeling the full extent of that quote now."

"He's been pursuing you ever since I left?" Jade asked, shocked frankly, at the knowledge that Ron had continued to press his luck with the brunette and glamorously failed each time. "Blimey, I almost feel bad for the guy." Hermione laughed out loud and looked at the American girl sitting next to her.

"Since when do you speak English?" She smirked as Jade rolled her eyes slightly.

"Well being here for little over a month, you can't help but pick up a little on the language, oy?" Jade chuckled and winked at the laughing brunette. "Besides, I assume I'll be here a while longer, moight as well troy and fit in a li'le." Draco was almost crying from laughing at Jade's exaggerated British accent and Hermione lightly smacked the lycan on the shoulder as Luna fell into a giggling fit.

"I think we are done drinking for the night." Draco said finally after getting his laughter under control. "One more attempt at British from Jade and poor Luney might die of laughter."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Don't you think she's getting a bit old for that nick name?" Draco slipped his arm around Luna's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

"For your information, Granger." Draco said playfully as he pulled his girlfriend closer. "I'm the only one that is allowed to call her that now. So make sure to watch your tongue." Hermione laughed again as he kissed Luna softly on the lips.

Hermione quickly explained the nick name to Jade who was completely lost. As the four friends shared a round of water they all split around nine o'clock. They bid farewell as the blonde couple walked in the opposite direction as Jade, who was walking Hermione home.

Though Jade's lycan metabolism made it very hard for her to get intoxicated, she was feeling rather happy as she walked Hermione down the street, her arm wrapped around the brunette's waist possessively. The young hunter was sobering up slowly as they reached the white door of her flat. She unlocked it and before she could reach the doorknob Jade had pulled her close and pressed her lips against the brunette's. The heat built quickly as Hermione's arms wrapped around the lycan's neck and pulled her down to her.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Hermione's voice was quiet as she pulled away slightly to look into blue eyes glowing faintly. The sight still had a strong effect on the hunter's hormones as she felt a rush of heat build in her body. Jade nodded without saying a word and picked the shorter woman up and walked into the flat shutting the door with her foot.

Hermione's legs wrapped around Jade's waist as they resumed their heated kisses. Jade wasted no time finding a flat surface to set Hermione down on and moved her hands to the hunter's hips. Although the kitchen counter wasn't ideal for the situation, neither of the women seemed to mind as Hermione tore off Jade's cloak after peeling off her own.

Warm hands fervently slipped under the brunette's shirt and massaged her back gently as Jade pulled the younger woman flush against her body, her hips fitting perfectly against Hermione's core where all her heat seemed to be gathering. A soft moan sang in the lycan's heightened hearing and caused the taller girl's hips to roll forward, eliciting a louder moan from the brunette. Agile hands easily undid the buttons to Hermione's shirt and slipped it off her shoulders without the girl even noticing.

"Should we move to the bedroom?" Jade whispered softly as she nipped the sensitive skin on Hermione's neck. The brunette smirked as she released a low chuckle. She pulled away before taking Jade's lower lip between her teeth, being awarded a deep sigh from her lover.

"Down the hall, on the right." The hunter whispered as she wrapped her legs around Jade again, feeling strong hands travel to her thighs and lifting her easily.

After a few detours involving Hermione being pinned against the wall and more articles of clothing being torn off, they finally reached the bedroom. Jade didn't hesitate to fall forward pinning the brunette down on the bed. Their lips never disconnected as the dark haired girl quickly undid the brunette's jeans and slid the zipper down slowly.

Hermione unwrapped her legs and helped her lycan slide them down, as well as the barrier that kept Jade from her main focus. The younger witch sighed as her fingers undid Jade's bra and felt heated skin against her own. It had been a long time since Hermione had felt Jade in this way. As her hands ran over her body she paused slightly when she found four large scars on her lover's back, starting at her left shoulder blade and running down to her side. She pulled away slightly as she found another similar scar on her lower back straight across her spine.

As the brown eyes adjusted to the dark and the moon shining bright into the window, she saw another large scar on Jade's right shoulder. Hermione recognized the scar easily as Thrash's bite mark from those years ago when he claimed his daughter. Another bite mark on Jade's left bicep and another on her right hip below the scar from Rayna. Pained brown eyes searched Jade's as she pleaded for an explanation.

"I thought women liked scars." The half lycan said softly with a chuckle as she closed her eyes. A heavy sigh escaped before she spoke again. "I haven't done the most innocent things in the past, I have gotten in a lot of close calls, as you can see." She looked down at her scars and Hermione continued to trace the ones on her back. "They are reminders of what I've done." The brunette cupped her lover's face and pulled it down into a soft, passionate kiss.

"No matter what you've done, Jade," She whispered softly as she pressed her forehead against hers and black tresses cascaded down the half lycan's left shoulder. "I forgive you, I love you. You did what you had to and I don't think any less of you for doing so." Jade gave the brunette a small smile and sighed as the hunter gently massaged her shoulders.

Blue eyes fluttered shut as she captured Hermione's lips again softly, but soon it became hungry and wanting as her hands slipped down the younger woman's torso to her hips and lifted them slightly into her own. Jade moaned as the girl below her rolled her hips harder and parted her lips allowing Jade's tongue entrance. Hermione's breathing became ragged as lips moved slowly down her neck to her collarbone as Jade fit her hips between the brunette's legs and wrapped one around her hips before pressing them firmly against Hermione's core.

Somehow the brunette managed to remove the rest of Jade's clothing without much trouble and she released a loud moan as Jade's hands ran down her stomach and in between her legs to the heat and pressure that was building rapidly, making it hard for the brunette to sit still. She threw her head back and gripped the comforter of her bed as Jade's fingers tantalizingly rubbed the entrance of the younger woman's center. Another moan as a finger slipped in easily and Hermione's hips began to roll on their own.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jade asked huskily as she looked into Hermione's brown eyes which were glazed over with lust.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." The brunette answered before crashing her lips into the half lycan's forcefully, gently nipping at her lower lip as Jade's finger started thrusting slowly.

Any thoughts that were in Jade's mind were gone and all she could think about was making sure her lover's moans got louder. Hermione's arms wrapped around the dark haired girl's shoulders tightly and the lycan felt the pleasing pain of nails digging into her skin. Jade moaned deeply as she slipped another finger into Hermione which caused the brunette to arch her back and whimper as her grip got tighter. The brunette's hips rolled harder and the experienced hand began to thrust faster.

The pressure in her body began to spill over the edge as the hunter closed her eyes, arched her back and moaned as her release took over. Her body trembling and nails raked Jade's shoulders as the last of her orgasm ran through every last nerve. Jade's shoulders relaxed as she gently removed her fingers and pressed her forehead against Hermione's gently, as they both tried to catch their breath.

Hermione was exhausted as she strained to keep her eyes on the glowing blue in front of her own. Jade smiled and laid next to her lover. She wrapped her arm around the brunette's slim waist and pulled her close as she closed her eyes and flicked her wrist to pull the covers over their bodies. A soft kiss was placed on Hermione's temple and she whimpered her approval as the hunter rolled towards the kiss. Her face was buried in Jade's neck as they both drifted off to sleep peacefully tangled in each other's arms.


End file.
